Heart's Choice
by Luhbutterfly
Summary: Sasuke had left Sakura to gain power. He never loved her and when her parents died she and Sai got really close.But what will she do when her true love decides to come back? sakura  sasuke sakura  sai and inosai
1. Preview

Sasuke had left Sakura to gain power. He never loved her and when her parents died she and Sai got really close. Close enough to see that he could be even more than one of best friends. But what will the pink haired girl do when her true love decides to come back?

What will happen between her and Sai? Does she still love Sasuke? Did Sasuke ever love her? Why did he come back after all these years? Who will she stay with? Does she see Sai as a friend or did he really start to mean more to her?

Sakura has met a new side of Sai, an innocent and sweet side. He wasn't emotionless, that hadsome boy was just lonely and hurt. He had suffered more than anyone else but that didn't keep him from always being there for her.

What will she do when Ino, her best friend, seems to have fallen for Sai? Will she insist in given her relationship with Sai a chance or will she fight for that stranger with onyx eyes? Is Sai going to fall for Ino or is he going to fight for Sakura?

Their hearts are confused but they still have the power to decide. Is true love really that strong?


	2. Reunion

M: Contains content suitable for mature teens and older. 16+ unverified

Heart's Choice

Chapter 1: Reunion

It has been a long time after he left her unconscious on that bench. A lot had happened to her.

Sasuke had left to join Oruchimaru and Sakura had lost her parents soon after that. They were killed in the attack the village suffered from ninjas that were after the Uchiha brothers.

Team 7 couldn't continue just with Naruto and Sakura, after all, the teams were supposed to be a three man team, so Tsunade called a guy named Sai to help complete the team. He would never take Sasuke's place and Sakura wouldn't let him even think about doing that.

They left on a mission and after years the finally saw Sasuke, he was more handsome than ever. Sakura couldn't help it, she just froze while looking at him. After all these years he only managed to get even coolder.

After all these days together Sakura and Naruto began to like Sai and his weird way. They were starting to get along but of course that was when they weren't fighting.

Sasuke looked at then as if they were nothing. He provoked Naruto and made fun of his substitute. Sakura couldn't stand his arrogance: "Who are you to say anything? Your nothing but a coward, always thinking about power, revenge... Man, you are so lame."

Sasuke was surprised. He never thought she would be able to say anything like that. "Well, well, well... Looks like little Sakura still talks to much. I know you don't think like that, after all you always had a thing for me. You're just saying that because I left you." He said that while trying to pretend he didn't even care, but the truth was that he felt strange while he saw Sai holding Sakura's hand tight.

Sai was trying to comfort Sakura and he was afraid of what she might do, but she just stood still.

Sasuke left with Orochimaru and team 7 couldn't do nothing about it so they went back to konoha.

Hinata was waiting for Naruto as they got in the village. Kakashi's team went diffent ways, Naruto left with Hinata and Sakura and Sai just stood at the gates looking at each other.

Sakura finally broke the silence: "Thank you". Sai didn't understand: "What are you thanking for?" he asked Sakura. She gave him a small smile: "thank you for holding my hand and giving me the strength to hold myself". Sai felt something weird, something he never had felt before and for the first time he gave her a true smile as she walked away.

Every time she walked home she would think about how she was lonely and how she would never she her parents again, but this time the pink haired girl just watched the sky. It was a beautiful day, everything seemed as if nothing has happened, like she hadn't seen Sasuke a couple of days before, like she wasn't always thinking about her mysterious new team member. She got inside and had a hot bath, she was so tired that as soon as she sat down she feel asleep. That night she woke up from a very weird dream...


	3. Friendship?

Chapter 2: Friendship?

That night she woke up from a very weird dream. She dreamt about her and Sai getting closer and starting a real relationship but when that happened Sasuke came back and the pink haired girl had to choose between Uchiha Sasuke and Sai. Sakura couldn't control herself, she just started laughing and didn't know how to stop.

It was practically impossible for that to happen, imagine Sasuke coming back was almost impossible, she was losing hope, and to imagine her and Sai being more than friends was even more impossible, but what was really impossible was imagining both boys fighting over her.

Sakura just couldn't image what destiny had reserved for her. If only she had known what awaited her.

The young teenager got up and took a shower. In the kitchen she made herself pancakes. After breakfast Sakura left for a walk.

The day was even more beautiful then the day before. The wind passed gently between the tree's leafs, it was a calm and warm morning.

The pink haired girl found Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata sharing a ice cream cup. _They make such a cute couple_, she thought to herself, _and thank God Naruto did not make her eat ramen at this time of day_.

Sakura waved at the two while she passed by them. Further ahead she saw Sai sitting at the Ninja Park, he was probable drawing. She wandered what he was drawing.

The curious girl sat next to her mysterious friend who quickly put away his drawing. She took his sketch book from him to see the drawing but he demanded it back so she began to run. He ran after her and when he caught up they were both laughing.

Sakura refused to hand him the book before seeing the drawing. Sai looked embarrassed but after a lot of her insistence he finally gave up and showed the girl his drawing.

It was a drawing of a woman's face and for the pink haired girl's surprise it was her face. "It's…it's really pretty.." she said while still looking at the drawing. "Well, I tried to drawn your forehead a little bit smaller but it was hard" he said as he began to laugh. Sakura hit him hard and burst into laughter.

After laughing and joking a lot they realized it was getting late and they decided to go out for dinner together. It was a lovely and happy night.

A few months passed and Sakura and Sai's friendship grow stronger. It was a friendship different from their friendship with Naruto. Actually it wasn't much of a friendship. It was something even stronger but only the two seemed not to notice.

They were always together, especially because Hinata and Naruto spent most of their spare hours together.

Sakura and Sai got really close. Close enough for him to tell her all his deepest secrets. She knew him better then anyone else and he also knew her very well. He wasn't that weird guy anymore. Sai was fitting in perfectly now, he even joined the gang: Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata, Chikamaro, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Naruto, Gaara, Temari and others (most of these characters won't appear or will appear only sometimes).

Every one suspected that maybe there was more to them two than friendship. They secretly wished that that would be true so Sakura could forget Sasuke and finally find real happiness.

Sakura knew that Ino had a thing for Sai,_ but for whom does she not have a thing for? She had crush on Sasuke, then she started flerting with Shikamaru but when he starting dating Temari she drew her atencion to Sai…_, she thought to herself as she sat down on the grass and watched the boys train. From where she was sitting she could see them perfectly well. Naruto was clumsy as always, Neji had that superiority look she hated so much, Shikamaru was lazier than ever, Rock Lee was training his tai-jutsu and Sai was in a perfect combat posture, his moves were well calculated and well executed. She had never realized that he had gotten so handsome. That teenage boy had changed a lot, they all had changed. Life had made them change…

The young woman stayed there until they ended training. That not so mysterious guy walked up to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How about we watch a movie? I heard there's a great one in theaters." said Sai while giving her a real smile. "Sure, I was going to suggest the same thing" Sakura said trying to get up.

After the movies the two friends headed back to Sakura´s place. After she lost her parents she had the house all to her self. Sai often slept over to make her company but nothing had really happened between them before.

They sat on the living room couch and started to talk. The couch was faced to the front door. They were in the middle of laughter and jokes when something happened, something that they weren't sure they wanted but that had taken to long to happen….


	4. Surprise

They were in the middle of laughter and jokes when something happened, something that they weren't sure they wanted but that had taken to long to happen….

Sai and Sakura's eyes were meting and in a blink their lips were connected. It was an explosion of feelings but all of the sudden the door flew open. "Naniiiiiiiiii!!!" yelled Naruto, "What the hell is happening here??" he demanded to know. They both turned around so that they were facing the door and Sakura's eyes filled in tears as she saw Sasuke standing next to Naruto.

"I better get going know that you have company." Sai said as he kissed her lips softly. Sakura just nodded as she watched him leave, she was still in shock.

"I guess you did truly forget me." said the handsome Uchiha boy. That was when Naruto noticed that even if he was curious in hearing her explanation in what was that kiss he had just seen, it was best that he left Sasuke and Sakura alone.

She stood there without saying a word. The girl with emerald eye's couldn't believe, after more than four years Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of her and in her house. "What do you mean with forget you? Do you think it was easy for me watching you turn yourself into a traitor? Do you think it was easy for me to sleep at night when I new you were with that snake? Do you honestly think I forgot you?" she tried not to cry, "no… I didn't forget you… but I moved on… I'm not willing to wait for I guy who never cared for me!" she was know shivering in hatred.

"Trying to move on with him? He truly did come to try to replace me." Sasuke smirked. "And to think I killed Oruchimaru and am trying to forget my revenge just because I wanted to be at you side.". Sakura froze, _what the hell is he talking about? He left me and didn't even consider all the time we spent together… all those kisses I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't care that we had to stay together in secret… all I wanted was to be with him, but he didn't care… he still left me all alone and now he was me to accept him back.. is that really it? Asshole!!_ "My side? Aren't you forgetting something: you left me!!" she was almost screaming, "What right do you have in coming hear and demanding an explanation? Sai always stood up for me and supported me in everything! He was there when you where going everywhere with that Karin bitch!"

Sasuke just smirked, "Your jealous of Karin? I knew you love me, that Sai guy is just a failed attempt in forgetting me. You'll be mine Sakura. I know I'm the guy you want." Sasuke left laughing.

She fell back on the couch. _Why is this happening? Why did he come back now? And why can't I stop thinking about that kiss, that kiss… why did Sai kiss me and why did I kiss him back? I do have a thing for him.. he is always nice to me and he turned into one very fine guy… a hot guy.. but I don't have the right to be with him when I still love Sasuke... What the hell am I thinking? It was just a kiss… just a kiss…_ She fell asleep right there, thinking about everything that was happening.

Sakura woke up that morning. Nothing seemed alright, her back hurt and it seemed she was in a middle of a nightmare. It wasn't a nightmare. Sasuke was back and her feelings for Sai were confusing her. That kiss… it was so unexpected, so weird. She was confused. _What do I feel for Sai? What do I feel for Sasuke? This is so messed up._

The girl with emerald eyes got up and went outside. She sat by the pool and closed her eyes when her feet touched the cold water. It was a very hot day. "Aaaahhhh" she screamed as she was pushed in to the pool. "A ninja must never be caught of guard" said Sai laughing. He acted as if nothing had happened the night before and she liked that because she didn't feel like talking about that either.

"You are a dead ninja" she screamed as she pulled him in to the pool. "Splaaash!" a huge amount of water went outside the pool. They were playing like young happy children when one more time they were surprised by Naruto. "Nani! You guys could at least have invited us for this party" said the laughing Naruto, by his side was the handsome young Uchiha.

Sai and Sakura got out of the pool, both soaked. There sort moment of being their usual self has ended. "Hi Sasuke" said the polite Sai as leaned over to kiss Sakura. Sasuke felt a pain in his heart but it went away as Sai kissed only Sakura's forehead.

"I'm gonna get going. I'll change my clothes and meet you at the park in half an hour so we can train, ok?" asked the young artistic ninja. "Sure, and this time you won't catch me off guard" answered Sakura.

As Sai left Sasuke's eyes met with Sakura's. Naruto once again felt it was best that he left but he didn't have time to do it. "I have change. How about you guys train with me and Sai?" asked the pink haired girl trying to pretend everything was okay. "Hn" answered the cold Uchiha. "Alright!! Just like it was, except now we got Sai! We'll be the best squad Konoha and the world has ever seen" answered the excited Uzumaki boy.

Something told Sakura that it wasn't going to be like that. It was very akward the way she felt when she was with Sai and Sasuke._ I still don't get why Sasuke came back… he said it was because he wanted to be with me.. bullshit! He only likes himself and that stupid revenge idea. Why then is he here trying to destroy all my effort in forgetting him….Why?_

** Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and for reading my story! It's my first story and I'm afraid I'm not doing a very good job… I am also sorry that the chapters are kind of short, I am doing my best to write them longer xD**

**I don't have the time to update every day and I will probably only update on Monday (10/15)…. I'll try my best to update a big chapter as soon as possible.**

**Keep reading and write me some suggestions :P I will appreciate it a lot.**


	5. What do these eyes hide?

Sakura went upstairs to her room. She put on her training clothes and set by the window. She could she Naruto and Sasuke leaving. Something told her there was another reason for Sasuke to have come back, after all, he didn't even kill Itachi yet and that was the reason why he left in the first place.

Sasuke and the blond leaf ninja where standing by the pool when Naruto had another one of his brilliant ideas "Let's go eat ramen!! Sakura went to her room to change and you know girls waste a lot of time to do that." "Hn. I guess I'll go with you, it's not like I have better plans". The two friends left and Sakura watched as the walked out the gates.

Suddenly Sai's face popped in the kunoichi's mind_. Oh shit... I forgot about him! How will he react when he finds out I invited Naruto and Sasuke to train with us?? Oh man… I'm toast… He never liked Sasuke and after yesterday night I think he likes him less than ever… I just hope the will get along…_

Sakura left the house. She still had fifteen minutes before training began so she decided to take a walk. She loved to walk around the village, it helped her calm down whenever something was bothering her. The young teenager watched the children playing in the streets, they were all so happy. It was a normal day and everything looked fine.

"Hi princess" she heard a familiar voice behind her. She was already at the park and had ten spare minutes. Sakura turned around and smiled as she saw one of her best friends "Well, if it isn't one of my favorite ninjas" she laughed. He gave her a real smile "Ohh.. I was kind of hoping to be the favorite" he said kidding around. "Keep at it tiger… One day you might just be" she couldn't help it, she started to laugh so hard se ended up falling on her butt.

Sai sat beside her "So… Are you ok?". "I'm Sai. It's not like I never fell on my ass before" she said still laughing. "I didn't refer to that… I'm referring to that Uchiha idiot that decided to come back all of the sudden." He said with a serious look. "hum.. I don't know… I mean… I've tried so hard to forget him, to hate him and that just left me more confused…" she finally said after a moment of silence. "I see… Hey princess" Sai said looking in her eyes. "Yeah" she answered. It felt so good to hear him call her that. "You know you can always count on me. I will always be here at your side. Always and forever!" he said while smiling. "Always and Forever" Sakura repeated what he said and give him hug".

The two best friends staid there, sitting on the grass and hugging each other in silence for a while. That is, until they were interrupted which was happing a little too much during these past days. "On boy… You guys should get a room. Aren't you two ashamed of yourselves? It's embarrassing, believe it?!" said Naruto making fun of them. "Don't worry Naruto, I promise I won't kiss her again. At least not in front of you." Answered the ninja artist as he looked at Sasuke who seemed bothered by what Sai had said. Sakura blushed to hear him say that, but she understood his game right away. Sai was just trying to annoy Sasuke, to make him feel jealous and she decided to play along.

"Hey Sai… How about a battle? You against me? If you win I'll give you a kiss and if I win… well… we'll decide my prize later. That is, if you not afraid." She said with a seducing smile on her face. "How can a guy say no to that" he said smiling back. "Alright, but I don't intend to go easy on you." Sakura provoked him.

They started battling and even though she was giving all she had in to beating him, he still went easy on her.

Sasuke and Naruto trained there aim while shooting kunais at some targets. They would often stop and watch the battle. _He is really good. Wow, I never thought my replacement was so good. I underestimated him and Sakura… She sure has improved. Such strength and abilities. How could anyone have guessed… I'm better not underestimate her either. Even though my plan is simple I have a feeling it will be harder to execute than I thought. Sai is going to get in my way for sure. The only chance I have is by separating Sakura from him. I've gotta make her mine fast, it's either that or come up with another plan, and I don't want to come up with another plan._ Thought Sasuke in silence while he watched the fight.

A few hours later the battle was still on. They were both tired and Sakura showed sings of quitting. She got up and just walked up to him. He nodded, he knew what she was going to do. Naruto pulled on Sasuke's shirt "I think she is going to quit" he said. Sasuke and Naruto where resting on the grass and they sat up to see what she was going to do.

Sakura hadn't seen Naruto or Sasuke in a long time so she thought they had left. _They are probably eating ramen. I'm so tired and hungry that I think I will just quit. Sai can battle all day. He hates quitting, that's what makes him and Naruto so alike._She got in front of Sai, smiled and kissed him. What was meant to be a quick kiss turned out to be a very long one. Sai's tongue entered Sakura's mouth. Their tongues moved in perfect rhythm. Their heart's were beating fast. Sai had never felt anything like that.

Sasuke watched that while cursing in his head. He felt a pain in his heart. _That asshole has no right to kiss Sakura. Who does he think he is?!!... And what the hell is wrong with me? I'm acting like that bothers me… She just part of me plan, nothing else._ He said to himself not sounding convincing.

Sakura and Sai stopped kissing, they needed air. They stared at each other. "So I guess this means you giving up." Sai asked Sakura trying to break the silence. "Aren't you the smart one?!" She said making fun of him. "Um… Do you want to go to my place? I don't feel like staying alone today. I'll make dinner." Sakura asked him. "I'm sorry. I promised Ino I'd go with her to on her next mission. Tsunade wants me to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. That annoying girl is going to drive me crazy. Any way, we leave after dinner and I have to rest. After all you gave me a hard time" Sai answered sounding bad about having to refuse it. "Oh… I understand and I'm proud of you. Even though you don't stand her you still can't say on. I'll let you go this time, but only because your going to protect one of my best friends." She said trying to make him feel better.

"I can still walk you home." Insisted Sai, he didn't want to leave her on her alone. "No, that's okay. I'll be fine on my own. Anyway I have Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura told him. "Alright princess, I have to get going. See you when I get back. Be careful." He said to her. She knew what he meant with be careful. He kissed her softly on the lips and then left. She continued standing there for awhile. Ino was one of her closest friends but she didn't feel okay knowing Sai and Ino were alone on a mission. Was she feeling jealous?

"I'm toast!!" yelled Naruto. "What the fuck are you talking about? Dumb ass..." asked Sasuke. "I totally forgot I told Hinata I'd pass by her house. I'm so late." He continued to shout as he left Sasuke behind.

Sasuke didn't understand anything until he remembered that Naruto and Hinata were going out for almost a year now. He saw Sakura and walked up to her. "May I walk you home Miss Haruno?" he asked. "Um… I guess so" Sakura answered not feeling comfortable with that situation.

They walked in silence for a long time. "So… Are you and Sai together? I mean… are you two a couple now?" he asked not knowing why that came to his mind. "I don't know… I haven't thought about like that yet…" She answered surprised to hear his question. She really hadn't thought about it that way. Sai and her together as a couple? It was a strange possibility but she felt something nice inside her when she thought about that for the first time.

They were now in front of her house. He kissed her on the cheek, really close to her mouth and after saying good-bye, he left. She didn't know why she felt so strange with that kiss. Did she still love him? Why did she want to kiss him back, but this time on the mouth? Why did she want to ask him to come in and be his? Why didn't she kiss him? Why didn't she ask him to come in? Why didn't she give herself entirely to him?

Questions were everything on her mind. She felt more confused as ever. While taking a shower Sai and Sasuke's faces kept popping in to her head. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, about what Sasuke asked her.

Sasuke was almost at his apartment when he stopped and looked up to the sky. It was already getting dark and a few stars started appearing on the sky. _I still have a chance at making her mine and after I do everything will be easier. My plan will workout just perfectly._ He smirked. _She will be the perfect bait…_

What plan is Sasuke talking about? Bait for what? What secrets do these Uchiha eyes hid?

**This chapter is dedicated to Mike (my Dalmatian), I miss you so much.**

**Mike passed away this weekend, no one knows the cause of his death… He was apart of the family… It all happened so fast… I love you Mike!!**

**Thanks for being patient guys. I'm sorry if there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. I wrote this chapter so fast and I don't have time to check it. I have testes tomorrow like I have every Tuesday.**

**I'll try really hard to update an even bigger chapter tomorrow.**

**Mike!! I miss you!!**

** Oh, I was almost forgetting... I want to know your opinion xD so please send me a review and don't forget say if you perfer Sakura with Sasuke or Sakura with Sai... **


	6. A mission, more questions

**Recap.**

Sasuke was almost at his apartment when he stopped and looked up to the sky. It was already getting dark and a few stars started appearing on the sky. _I still have a chance at making her mine and after I do everything will be easier. My plan will workout just perfectly._ He smirked. _She will be the perfect bait…_

What plan is Sasuke talking about? Bait for what? What secrets do these Uchiha eyes hide?

**Chapter 6**

Sai didn't have time to rest. When he got to his apartment he only had time to pack a few things a leave. He met up with Ino at the Village's gates. She was really beautiful with her black tight pants, a red top and a black net shirt on top. The only thing wrong with her was that she is always annoying.

"Hi cutie", she said with a smile. "Hi", he answered with a serious look. They left town even though it was dark because they had to be at the next big village by morning. They had decided that it would be better if they traveled at night and rested during the day, which would draw less attention.

Sakura couldn't sleep very well that night. She couldn't stand the though that Sai wouldn't be at her side during all these weeks and worse, he would be with Ino. Was she jealous? She couldn't doubt Sasuke still meant a lot to her. She still desired him like she did before he left her. She still didn't know why their relationship back then had to be a secret. He always told her it was for her safety but she never believed that was the reason, at least not the only reason.

Now here she was, lying on her bed trying to understand her feelings. Could she really still love Sasuke and at the same time be falling for Sai? Even if it didn't look like it, Sai was a sweet guy. He wasn't so insensitive like Sasuke. They were complete upsets and maybe that was why she couldn't decide with one her heart wanted.

After looking at the stars for a couple of hours Sasuke went inside his apartment. It was next door to Naruto's. From his room he could hear the giggles coming from Naruto's place. _Man… Their already at it… Who could have Hinata would be so forward… I would have never thought one day they'd be together… Things do change. I would have never thought Sakura would forget me so fast… and with that idiot. I'm going to make her mine again… for my plan that to work that is…_

Sakura got up. She did not feel like eating anything. _I hope Sai is okay… and Ino too… I wonder what their doing. _She shook her head as she thought of the possible things they could be doing.

Sasuke had already got up and after eating his toast he went outside. The sun was shining so bright and he watched as Hinata left Naruto's apartment trying not to be seen, no normal person saw her but for a ninja at his level it was easy. He lost himself in thought and when he noticed he was thinking about her… Sakura.

Tsunade had called everyone from team 7 except Sai to go to her office. When Sakura and Sasuke got to her office they didn't she Naruto there. "Tsunade-sensei, where is Naruto?" asked Sakura. "He came in earlier and for a very good reason I'm keeping him out of the mission. So you two are on you own." Tsunade said polity. _Great! Now everything will be easier,_ thought Sasuke.

"You to must go to Suna and bring me back a very important paperwork witch you will not open!" said Tsunade with a treating voice. Sasuke and Sakura nodded and left.

"I'm going to go pack, ok? Met me by the gates in half an hour.", Sasuke said. Sakura nodded "ok".

In half an hour there they were. They had packed everything the needed. Since it wasn't a really risky mission they weren't taking a lot of weapons.

"You ready" Sakura asked Sasuke. "For a mission? Hell yeah!", they both laughed at his answer.

After almost a day and a half traveling they finally got to Suna. Sakura wanted to end this mission as quickly as possible so they barely stopped to rest. It had been really awkward traveling alone with him.

They entered the kazekage's office, "If it isn't my favorite pink haired kunoichi.", said a familiar voice. "It looks like I have a lot of fans now. How are you Gaara?" Sakura said smiling at the Kazekage. "Hum… I see you brought the Uchiha with you. Where's Naruto?", asked Gaara. "It's Sasuke! And that dumb ass had better things to do.", Sasuke responded. "Sasuke! That's no way to talk to a Kazekage!" said the young kunoichi. "That's ok Sakura. The paperwork isn't ready wet so I had two rooms prepared in case you want to rest. Make yourselves at home." Gaara said. The two ninjas from team 7 nodded and left.

Sakura couldn't rest. All she wanted was to go home. She went outside and sat on a bench. From where she was she could she Temari and Kankuro training the children. She waved at them at the waved back.

"I see you and Gaara have also gotten close.", she heard Sasuke say as he sat next to her. She smiled "Are you jealous Sasuke?" "Of course, I already have to compete with Sai and now I have to compete with a Kazekage.", he answered. "Too much for you?" she teased. "Nopz, it's just going to be fun." He said looking in her eyes. She blushed and at that very instant he was about to kiss here when they were interrupted by one of Gaara's assistants.

_Shit. Every time I'm kissing or about to kiss someone I'm interrupted._, though Sakura. "Miss Haruno?" asked the Suna ninja. "Yes" the leaf village kunoichi answered. "Master Gaara wants to speak with you. Follow me please. She went to Gaara's office and could see that Sasuke wasn't pleased with that.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Sakura asked Gaara.

Sai and Ino had been on their mission for two days and they didn't seem to make progress in finding what Tsunade wanted. They had just rested while swimming at a river and were now walking to the next village. Ino had be awfully quiet witch was really weird since se talked more than anyone. Sai found it strange that she had managed to stay so quiet all this time. But what really surprised him was her question. She had stopped walking and was now standing in front of him. "Do you love her?" she asked trying to hold the tears that were forming.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one… I really didn't have a lot of time today. I hope you guys like the story. **

**I might not update tomorrow because I have to study for a History presentation on Thursday and write 3 essays. **

**Don't forget to send me a review xD**

**I want to know your opinion: Is Sakura better with Sai or with Sasuke??**


	7. Mixed Feelings

**Recap.**

"You wanted to speak with me?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"Do you love her?" Ino asked Sai trying to hold the tears that were forming.

**-**

**-**

**Chapter**** 7**

"What is love?" Sai finally answered her with another question.

"Are you serious? You don't know what love is?" Ino was now holding herself from bursting into laughter.

"I don't remember feeling love before… but I like her… I would give my life for her and right now my only goal is to see her happy." He told her trying to avoid her eyes that were now holding tears again.

"Even if she prefers Sasuke are you still going to want to see her happy? Are you going to let her try to be happy with him or are you going to fight (not physically) for her?" she insisted in knowing more.

"If he makes her happy than there is nothing I can do… I won't lie to you… When he came back the thought of seeing her with him frightened me. And when I saw him talking to her after I left her at the park I felt a pain in my chest… It was like my heart was aching. I don't know what it is but I have a bad feeling about why he came back… After all Itachi is still alive.", he said with sad eyes.

"Why do you think he came back?" Ino asked him while staring at the sky.

"I… don't know… But if he hurts Sakura even once I swear he'll pay!" Sai answered holding back his anger.

-

-

-

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked now facing her.

She sat down. "Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" she knew exactly what he meant.

"What I mean is, are you okay? You know… Sasuke's return must have been a shock to you." He was looking in to her green eyes. "You can trust me Sakura. I love you. You are like a sister to me. You and Naruto are now like family to me and I hate seeing you two suffer." He continued to stare at her who was now starting to cry.

"Oh Gaara…" she was now hugging him who seemed used to this situation now. "I don't now what to do… I love Sasuke… but I don't know in witch way I love him anymore." She said in between tears.

"How I imaged… your confused… you don't know what your feelings are anymore… How did Sai take the news of Sasuke's return? You two are a dating, right?" he asked while trying to comfort her.

"Sai… he's really special to me but we aren't dating… at least I don't think so… I love him but I don't know if its love love or if I love him as a friend." She was regaining control over her tears.

"Hum… Do you know why Sasuke came back? He didn't even have his revenge yet…" Gaara was curious. He had once loved Sakura in secret but he knew she saw him only as a friend.

"He said he came back because of me…" she told her friend.

"Do you believe him?" the Kazekage asked her.

"I think so…" she lied. She knew Sasuke didn't come back because of her even though that was what her heart always desired.

"Hum… Promise me on thing? You'll be careful. Don't use Sai to try to forget Sasuke and don't stay with Sasuke because of old desires. Don't live the past, live the future. What once was will never be again…" he said with a worried voice.

"I promise." Sakura hugged him harder. "What would I do without my favorite Kazekage?" she laughed.

He liked seeing her laughing. It made him feel warm inside. "The paperwork is ready. I thought it would take hours but it looks like it's all done. You and Uchiha can head back to Konoha whenever you want." He was smiling at her. A smile that made her know everything would be ok… someday.

"If you don't mind I would like to leave immediately. Traveling alone with Sasuke is quite uncomfortable and I don't know how Sai is going to react when he finds out… when we left he was on a mission and he's probably already back at the village." Said the pink haired kunoichi.

Gaara laughed as he thought of Sai freaking out in jealousy. "If it's the best for you than its fine by me. Good luck" he said while blinking at her.

Sakura smiled, took the paperwork and left.

-

-

-

"Let's go. Where leaving now!" she told Sasuke.

"Fine." He said while picking up his things and following her.

They ran back to Konoha just as fast as they ran to Suna. The whole time they spent in silence.

-

-

-

At this rate Ino and Sai had found the artifact Tsunade-sama wanted. Ino had already heeled the victims from an attack near the place they were and both were almost back at the village.

Sasuke and Sakura finally reached the village and for they're surprise Ino and Sai we're also almost at the village.

The two groups stopped and stared at each other. Sai didn't look happy and Sasuke noticed. He smirked at Sai and then kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"I'm going to leave my things at my apartment, see you later." He smiled and then left.

Sakura wanted to kill him. She felt so mad but she realized Ino had already entered the village. Sai after looking at her began to follow Sasuke and Ino into Konoha.

"Sai, wait up. Please let me explain." She began saying but was interrupted.

"You don't owe me an explanation." He said trying to pretend it was okay. Inside he just wanted to punch Sasuke until he turned blond.

"But I want to." She said while holding him by the arm. "Please, meet me at my house tonight like always. We can have dinner, watch a movie and talk."

"Okay" he said as he left her standing there. He was trying to prevent himself from exploding. He was mad. He hated that Uchicha Sasuke! _Who does he think he is kissing my Sakura… I mean kissing Sakura like that? That jerk! If he hurts her I swear I'll kill him! He felt his heart in pain. Was it because he loved her?_

Sakura walked slowly to her house. She was so mad at Sasuke that she just wanted to punch him. _Who does he think he is? Kissing me like that in front of Sai. I hope Sai will come to me house tonight. I won't stand it if he stays mad at me._

Sasuke left his things on top of the couch and headed to the shower. _I'm sure Sakura still loves me._ He smiled to himself. _She's only trying to forget me with that idiot. She can try but he isn't anything compared to me. She'll be mine again. My plan isn't working out exactly as planned but it's working just fine. Soon I have what I always wanted. _He laughed to himself. _Sakura is finally going to be useful._

Suddenly he began to remember how happy they were before he left. Was he having second thoughts? He shook his head. _No, I've got to stick to the plan. I can never be happy with her. I'll only make her suffer even more._

Is Sai going to go to Sakura's house? What are Sasuke's real intentions?

-

-

-

**Hi!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I personally think it was****n't so good…**

**I want to thank starlit.kiss7, Emma0707, Dragon D., Uchiha Evangeline and s.i.n.22007 for sending me reviews!!**

**Thanks guys!!!! xD**

**Don't forget to send me a review too! Tell me if you prefer that Sakura ends with Sasuke or with Sai! **

**I'll appreciate a lot your opinion!! It's really important for me to know! **

**Next chapter: Sasuke's Plan! **

**lol**


	8. Sasuke's Plan

**Chapter ****8**

Sakura took a hot bath and put on some comfortable clothes. She had to go to Tsunade's office because she was still waiting for the paperwork.

Sakura glanced at the papers on top of her bed. _What could possible be written on these papers? Never mind… it's nothing to do with me anyway… it's just some paper work about Suna and Konoha's business. _At least that was what Sakura thought.

She was heading for the Hokage's office and couldn't help but to think about what probably happened between Ino and Sai during their mission. She shook her head not actually believing in what she was thinking. Ino was her best friend and wouldn't dare flirting or even having a more intimate relationship with Sai. Yeah, he was cute and Ino flirted with every guy, but that wasn't any guy it was her Sai.

Sai had taken a bath and was now lying in his bed. He was tired but just couldn't stop thinking about what had probably happened between Sakura and Sasuke during their mission. _Why on earth did Tsunade send him with her? She could have handled everything just fine on her own. She could at least have sent him with Ino and me with Sakura. It's not like it would have made a difference. _He could not believe it. Was that the feeling everyone called jealousy? _Should I go to Sakura's house? Is she going to tell me she is going to give Sasuke a second chance? No… I can't take that… She can't go back to him… not after everything he made her suffer…_

After handing the papers to the Hokage Sakura went to the store. She had to buy food. What would she cook? There was practically no food at her house. She couldn't help but to wonder if Sai would really go. _I hope he does… After all that is happening I just want to have dinner and watch a movie with him, just like we've been doing for months. _She felt so good when he was around. Even if there was nothing to talk about, just the fact of being in his presence made her happy. He would sleep at her house almost every day, he spent more time there than in his own apartment, and that's because he didn't want to leave Sakura alone. Even though years have past she still missed her parents a lot. Sakura was only thirteen when Sasuke left her and her parents died. She was now 17 along with the rest of team 7.

-

-

-

Sasuke was sitting on his couch. Once again he could hear Hinata's giggle coming from Naruto's apartment. It didn't bother him anymore. He smiled to know Naruto was happy and in love. He didn't admit it but Naruto was his best friend, his brother and all he wanted was to see him happy.

Once again he found himself thinking about Sakura. He missed being with her. It had been a long time since he last felt her lips on his. He shook his head and remembered his plan.

He had to keep her close to him, but not for the reasons his heart wanted her. He had to keep her close to him because it was the only way to make his plan succeed.

_Flashback_

Sasuke had just gotten rid of his new team. They weren't helping him at all. He noticed he was better of alone. They only stood on his away and slowed him down on his hunt for Itachi. When he left Konoha and team 7 he was only thirteen. Even though he never admitted even to himself, he suffered from leaving Naruto… from leaving Sakura, his beloved Sakura.

It had been 4 years since he had left all he still had behind.

He was passing through a village when he heard two weird guys talking. He got closer and camouflaged his chakra so they wouldn't sense him. They were talking about the Akatsuki.

"Have you heard?" one man whispered.

"Heard what?" the other one asked.

"That Uchiha Itachi guy seems to be getting blind. Word has it that he will probably go after the best medical ninja there is." The man answered.

"He's crazy! That legendary seniin Tsunade will never help him" the man said confidante.

"Oi, you're so dumb! Do I always have to explain everything?? Tsunade's isn't the best medical ninja anymore. Some Haruno girl has surpassed her, seems like she was her student. And Itachi is going after her. She'll be easier to catch because even though she is the best medical ninja but her fighting skills aren't so good." Responded the first man.

"OOHHH! Now I get it. I've heard about her, she's a leaf medical ninja, huh? Uchiha Itachi will probably go after her soon, right?!" Said the second man who finally understood everything.

It was then that Sasuke came up with a plan. He knew now that Itachi was after Naruto and he just figured out that in order to get Naruto first Itachi would make Sakura cure his eyes. He realized that he didn't need to chase Itachi anymore, all he had to do was keep Sakura close to him and Itachi would come to them. It was brilliant. He headed back to Konoha and after two days of traveling non-stop he got to the village.

The first thing he did was go to Tsunade's office. She was already going to punish him but he convinced her that he had been forced to go with Orochimaru and that if it wasn't for him they would still live in fear thinking about what Orochimaru could do to them.

She had no choice but to agree. Unfortunately she could not punish him because he killed three S-rank criminals (Orochimaru, Deidara and Tobi) and that was more than enough to clear all charges against him.

She had a feeling he was up to something. She hadn't heard anything about Itachi's death and she assumed he was still looking for revenge. But there was nothing she could do.

When leaving her office he saw Naruto who came running up to him.

"Saaaaaaaaasssssuuukkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeee" the blond leaf ninja yelled.

_Perfect__! Everything is already falling into plan. This idiot will take me straight to Sakura and I bet she'll be all over me as always. All I'll have to do is to pretend I love her and that I only want to be with her. That will keep her close to me at all times and when Itachi comes for her I'll be waiting. _Sasuke thought.

He was right. The first thing Naruto did was take him to Sakura's house. Naruto was excited and thought Sakura would love to see that Sasuke had finally come back to them. But they were both surprised by the scene they saw. When Naruto slammed open the door there she was making out with another guy. Sasuke felt a horrible pain in his heart, a pain he ignored and didn't even try to explain….

_End of flashback_

Yes, that was his plan. He would pretend to be her loving boyfriend and when his brother came for her he would be there waiting to finally have his revenge. He would avenge the destruction of his clan and the death of his parents.

Sasuke just didn't expect to have to fight for Sakura. He thought she would fall into his arms as soon as she saw him. But instead he found her with another. That crushed his heart but he keep on pretending she meant nothing to him.

-

-

-

Sakura had just got home with all the food she had bought. She wanted to make Sai's favorite food, it was very simple and easy to make. She just wished he would get there soon. She had missed him so much all these days they were apart.

She sat by the window. The kunoichi with green eyes stared at the gate. _What is taking him so long? He never stood me up before. I hope nothing has happened to him._

The pink haired girl was so distracted she didn't notice the strange figure that observed her from a far distance. That weird figure was hidden in the dark. His eyes were focused at her. Her beauty surprised him. After all these years she still amazed him with her good looks.

-

-

-

Sasuke's plan was well thought of but things weren't going exactly as planed. Sai was in his way. Sasuke still tried to trick himself. He kept telling his heart and his mind that he was only interested in Sakura because of the plan. But his heart said the opposite.

He couldn't stand the way she looked at Sai. _Did she really give up on me? Did she stop loving me?_ He wondered. _That doesn't matter. All I want to do is kill Itachi. Nothing and no one else matters!_ He tried convincing himself. A parte of him believed that and was only seeking revenge but another parte of him disagreed. _I am an avenger and my only purpose in life is to kill Itachi, the traitor that destroyed the Uchiha clan! My clan…._

**Hey!!**

**How are you guys?**

**So, what do you think about Sasuke's plan?**

**I personally think his lying to himself.**

**Do you think when he's face to face with Itachi he will have the guts to kill Itachi?**

**Will Itachi really come after Sakura? And what will happen if he does?**

**lol **

**Important question: Who should Sakura end the story with? Sasuke? Sai? Or other?**

**I really want to thank everyone that already answered. Thanks!!! It means a lot to me.**

**Today's especial thanks go****es to Kibaz Fan girl, Emma 0707, Maya, starlit.kiss7, sakura5558 and everyone else who have sent me a review. Thanks for sending me a review!**

**It makes me really happy to read all the reviews and suggestions! And I want all of you to know that all positive criticisms are welcomed.**

**Thanks for reading and supporting this fanfic. Heart's Choice is my first and currently only story here. I've started to have ideas for future stories and I want to know you opinion. I've been thinking about making my next story about Gaara (he's one of my favorite Naruto characters) but I haven't decided yet.**

**Don't worry! I plan on finishing this story (witch has a lot coming up) before starting another one. I'm just thinking about possibilities for my next FanFic story.**

**Don't forget!!! I'm waiting for your review!!**

**Love,**

**Luh**

**P.S: Hope my lack of grammar hasn't been a problem xD My English kinda sucks! lol **


	9. Desperate Heart

**Attention:**I do not own Naruto or any of Naruto's characters. I'm just a fan creating a version of the story.

Here's a brand new chapter!! Hope you enjoy it

**Recap.**

Sakura was standing by the window wondering if Sai would really go and didn't notice the strange figure watching her.

Sasuke was wondering if Sakura loved Sai and had already forgotten him. He wanted to use her for bait so he could finally kill Itachi.

-

-

-

**Chapter 9**

Sai had decided that he would go to Sakura's house. _I'm being childish. I already decided that if she accepted him back I wouldn't do anything to change that. After all, I just want her to be happy even if it's with him. And I can be wrong, right? She could just be trying to act like nothings changed. Maybe she just wants to have dinner and watch a movie together like we used to… I will never know if I don't go…_

He was walking to the door when he saw something on the floor. It was an old sketchbook. Sai recognized it as he picked it up. It was the sketchbook he used to draw him and his brother._ Brother… I hope you okay wherever you are…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Hey cutie" Ino said.

"Look Ino, I can't talk right now. I'm already late for something…" Sai tried not being rude but he really had to go to Sakura's house.

"Whatever it is I suggest you cancel it. Tsunade-sama said that we have to go back and help that village that was attacked. We have to leave now. It seems like they might be attacked again and we have to protect them. At least until the other ninjas gets there." She quickly said.

"Alright… I'll get my things and meet you at Konoha's gates…" he said in a sad tone.

Ino left and Sai got his things. He decided to pass by Sakura's house and explain everything.

-

-

-

Sakura was already giving up. _I guess he won't come after all…_ But she saw Sai getting near the gates and in a blink of an eye she was already opening the gates for him.

"You don't need to do that. I'm not going in." He was avoiding her beautiful eyes.

"What do you mean? Dinner is ready, I made you favorite." She said holding back tears.

"Tsunade wants me and Ino to leave now. Where going to check up on a village nearby and we'll be back in 24 hours." He faked a smile and hoped he would really get back in 24 hours.

"Oh… okay, if it's a mission… Be careful" she then leaned and kissed him. She didn't do that on purpose. Sakura only realized what she had done when he kissed her back.

Sai looked her in the eyes. "You too… be careful". He left her standing there as he ran to the village's gates.

Sakura then felt a pain in her heart. It was like something was going to happen, but she didn't know what. _I hope he won't get hurt. I know he won't get hurt. Sai is one of the best ninjas Konoha has. God, take care of him… please let him come back okay…_ But something inside her told her that she didn't have to worry about Sai because that feeling she had was about something else. Something she could never have guessed.

She went back inside. _Seems like another night alone… I miss mom and dad so much…_ She tried not letting herself cry. _Looks like I'll have to eat everything by myself… I'm not hungry though…_ She sat on the couch. She felt like releasing her tears as she began to think about Sasuke but didn't.

_If I stay here I'm going to cry. I better put the food away… _She went to the kitchen and put some of the food in the fridge and the rest in the trash. She washed her hands and went up to her room.

Outside the strange figure continued to observe her._ She has changed a lot. She's a beautiful woman now. And living all by herself… how convenient. _He smirked. _Looks like this is going to be easier than I thought._

-

-

-

Sasuke decided to take a walk. It was dark outside and there was almost no one on the streets. He had to clear his head. He had to stop thinking about her. But it didn't matter where he went… memories of his past popped up in his head. There wasn't a single place where he didn't remember something. It all came back to him. The time when he was a student in Konoha's academy for ninjas, the training in the park, team 7, the chuunin exams, the missions, Naruto… Sakura. _Sakura…_ she popped in to his mind again. _Sasuke don't be an idiot! Stick to the plan._ He shouted inside his own head.

He past by Naruto and Hinata who were eating ramen. They waved and he nodded his head in response. _I can't believe it… Naruto is making Hinata eat ramen… Poor girl…_

-

-

-

"I'm so glad Sasuke-kun is back." Hinata said.

"Yeah… me … too…" Naruto said with his mouth full.

"How's Sakura doing? It must be hard on her, right? I mean… he left her and said he would never come back and now that she's starting to move on he decides to come back…" Hinata was worried about Sakura. The pink haired girl had been a great friend to her. She was in someway responsible for Hinata and Naruto's relationship passing to this level. Sakura helped Naruto realize his feelings for Hinata and helped Hinata assume her feelings for him. Hinata couldn't imagine what would have happened if Sakura didn't help her and Naruto.

"I never thought about that, at least not in that way. You right Hinata… I got so exited that Sasuke came back that I didn't think about Sakura's feeling. I just wanted to see them two happy and together that I didn't consider everything Sakura's been through. I didn't even consider Sai's feelings…" Naruto looked sad as he said that. He even stopped eating his ramen.

"Don't be sad Naruto. It's not your fault." Hinata tried to cheer him up. "Take me home and get some rest" she smiled. "Tomorrow we will go see Sakura, together!" she kissed him.

-

-

-

Sai and Ino were running to the village they had been earlier. Ino was too quiet. She was usually talking non-stop. Suddenly Sai broke the silence. He didn't like how quiet his comrade was. "What's wrong Ino?"

"Huh? Oh… nothing I'm just tired. We didn't have time to rest…" She lied.

He knew she wasn't being honest but decided not to insist. If she wanted she would have told him. _She's probably sad 'cause Shikamaru asked Temari to marry him. Who could believe that one day that would happen? Shikamaru and Temari getting married, that is so unexpected._

They continued almost all the way in silence. It was very awkward but neither of them felt like talking. When they were almost there she spoke. "Did you find out what it is?" she asked.

Sai stopped. "What is what?"

"What love is?" she looked at him. After a little pause she continued talking. "Love is the feeling you have for Sakura…" she forced a smile.

"I don't understand how you can be so sure?" he wasn't understanding why she had brought that up again.

"Earlier when we got back to Konoha I saw it in your eyes. I noticed it in your eyes, you love her." She began running again.

He stood there for a second than followed her. He was still in shock and her words wouldn't get out of his head… _Love… Sakura… can it be possible?_

-

-

-

Sakura was putting her ninja weapons away. She still hadn't organized her things.

"It been almost a year already, huh?". Sakura froze as she heard a familiar voice behind her. She couldn't believe her ears. The young kunoichi was afraid to turn. How could she have not sensed him? How could she not have noticed his immense amount of chakra before? _It's him!_ _Why is he here in my room? This isn't possible, is it? What does he want? _She slowly began to turn around and gasped as her eyes met up with his. Her heart was beating so fast and she was filled with fear, hate and surprise.

-

-

-

Sasuke was far away from Sakura's house when he felt that something was wrong. Sakura's face kept popping inside his head with more frequency than before. _Sakura! _His heart speeded up and he knew something was wrong. He rushed to her house at full speed.

-

-

-

Sai stopped. He felt his heart ache. It was a weird feeling. A feeling he never felt before. _Sakura!!_ He suddenly thought. _I'll get this mission over quickly so I can check up on her soon. _He sped up.

_What the hells gotten in to him?_ Ino wondered as she tried to keep up.

-

-

-

Naruto was already home when he had a strange feeling too. He knew right away something had happened to Sakura. He rushed to her house.

-

-

-

Gaara couldn't stop thinking about what Sakura was going through. _Poor Sakura… I hope she's okay… _He felt a weird feeling taking place in his heart. Something was happening. He sent Temari to Konoha with the excuse that she had to plan her wedding and it was best that she talked to Shikamaru's family. He just made sure she promised she would check up on Sakura and Naruto.

-

-

-

Who is this strange person? What does he want with Sakura? Will Sasuke and Naruto get there in time?

-

-

-

**Hey!!**

**Another chapter filled with mystery lol**

**I hope I'm not disappointing you guys**

**Today I would like to thank ****sakura5558****, Zyane, SasukesGirl567, ****xXJ.JsquirrelXx****Emma0707**** and ****sexysakura**** for the reviews. Thanks!!! **

**Don't forget to send your review xD**

**Tomorrow is Sunday and I don't know if I'll update, I will try but I won't guarantee it… sad**

**Have a greet weekend!!**


	10. Uchihas

Chapter 10: Uchihas

Sakura looked in to the eyes she hated so much. "What do you want… Itachi?" she finally said trying to show no fear.

"You remember me, huh? How nice of you to receive me here in your house" he smirked at his own sarcasms.

"What do you WANT???" She yelled.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That's no way to treat a visitor. Have you forgotten your manners?" in one second he was behind her.

-

-

-

Sasuke and Naruto ran inside and stopped only to see Itachi holding Sakura by her waist with a kunai on her neck.

"Naruto-kun, it's nice to see you. It's been years already?! I can see you have grown." He activated his sharingan. "Oh, and who are you? Sasuke, I can see you're still a weakling."

Sasuke wanted to punch Itachi so hard. Anger rushed in his veins. But Naruto held him back.

"Don't be stupid Sasuke. He won't think twice about killing her." Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Hum… You should listen to that jinchuuriki. I will kill her if any you come closer." Itachi was now even closer to her body. His right hand ran all over her stomach as his left hand continued to hold a kunai on near her neck. "Isn't she just the most beautiful thing you have ever seen Sasuke?" he was provoking Sasuke. "Don't worry, as soon as I'm done with her I'll return her to you… dead or alive. It depends on how nicely she treats me". He looked up at Sasuke and Naruto.

"You do anything to her and I swear you'll have a painful death." Sasuke screamed.

"You're sweet on her? How cute. Looks like she will be in the family soon, huh? That is… if I don't harm her." Itachi said as he and Sakura disappeared.

Sasuke was so mad he started shouting at himself. "Stupid stupid!!! You knew he was coming for her and did nothing!"

"Wait a minute! You knew Itachi was coming for her??" Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke didn't tell him anything.

"Yes, she was my bait." Sasuke answered coldly.

"You bastard! How could you! Traitor!! If anything happens to her you'll pay!" Naruto blasted out in anger.

Sasuke could believe Naruto was threatening him. But he had no time to respond… Naruto had already gone.

-

-

-

Naruto went flying in to the Hokage's room door. "Old Lady Tsunade!! He took her! He took her!" he pounded at the door which was opened with a bang.

"What? Huh? Who took who?" she sounded sleepy. "This better be important or you're a dead ninja Naruto!"

"Itachi!! He took Sakura!!" he fell to the floor crying. "All because.. all because… that traitor… he should have told us… he knew and said nothing… that bastard was using her… he fooled us all…"

Tsunade stood there frozen. Uchiha Itachi had taken Sakura, her student, her best student. She tried understanding what Naruto was saying.

"Sasuke knew Itachi was coming for her… he was using her as bait… all 'cause of his stupid revenge… that asshole!" Naruto sobbed. _Traitor…_

"Naruto, Sasuke knew Itachi was coming? Where is he? I need to…" she didn't have time to finish.

"I'm right here." Said Sasuke. He didn't give them time to say anything. "I'm going after Itachi and I'll bring Sakura back. You can send some shinobis with me… or not. But I'm leaving anyway and I will bring her back!"

"Wait a minute Uchiha. You are under my responsibility and I will not let you go alone." Tsunade had a plan. "Naruto, Hinata and Yamato will go with you.

"Oh no! I'm not going with him" Naruto was acting childish. "He is a traitor. It's his entire fault. If he wasn't so selfish Sakura would still be here. And I need Sai on this mission! Sai is a part of team 7, he is our comrade and a very skillful ninja. I need people I trust on this mission." He glared at Sasuke with anger in his eyes.

Naruto's words cut Sasuke like a sword cutting against flesh. _Naruto is right… It was all my fault. But why does he need that jackass. Like he has any use. Sai is just a guy who is getting on my way too much lately._

"Sai is on a mission but as soon as he comes back he will meet up with you. Now go! Get Yamato and Hinata you have already lost a lot of time." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai" said Sasuke and Naruto at the same time.

"I'll go get Hinata and you get Yamato. We'll meet up by the main gate." Naruto said not looking once at Sasuke.

-

-

-

Itachi made Sakura unconscious as soon as they left her house. When she woke up they were in a kind of cave. It was dark and cold. There was a bed on which she was laying, a door that seemed to lead in to a bathroom, and small closet and a chair on which Itachi was sitting.

"Already awake cherry blossom?" Itachi said with a weird smile.

Old memories came to Sakura's mind.

_Flash__back_

She was running through a forest. It seemed she was running in circles. She bumped into someone… someone she was running from. He knocked her out with a single touch.

She woke up hours later in a dark and cold room. It seemed to be in a cave. She was a prisoner… Akatsuki had taken her.

"You're not what we were looking for but you can be put to good use." A voice came from the corner of the room.

Sakura had been on a small mission far from Konoha and had been captured when she was returning to her village. She looked up to see that face. That face so familiar, so alike Sasuke's and yet so different. Those same cold eyes but an even a colder expression on his face. She could recognize that face anywhere… Uchiha Itachi. The man had been following Naruto for years.

She forced herself to not show fear "What use can I have?" she didn't understand what he meant.

"humpf. You see, the worst weaknesses a shinobi can have are his friends and loved ones. As you know I'm after Naruto but he always seems to get away and now that I have you he'll come to me." Itachi didn't change his expression, or better yet, his lack of expression.

"You're using me as bait? That's low even for shit like you." She said in response.

"You just woke up cherry blossom and you're already saying those unkind words. That's not polite, I never expected such sweet girl like you to say such bad words." He chuckled.

Two weeks passed by and she was still in that room. Itachi had been at her side all the time… She hated him but never argued with him again. One day when she woke up she was outside. He was sitting next to her. They were in the forest.

"What are we doing out here?" she said worried with what he would answer.

"I'm letting you go." He said. Sakura was even more confused.

"Why? Don't you want Naruto?" she asked.

"You seem the type of person who never forgets to repay a favor." He looked at her. "If I were you I'll go now cherry blossom or I might change my mind.

_End of Flashback_

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" she asked confused. _Naruto was right there. Why didn't he take him? Why did he bring me here? What is he planning?_

"Do you remember you owe me a favor, cherry blossom?" He looked straight into her eyes.

Seeing his eyes made her shiver. Such cold eyes, they're just like Sasuke's. "Yes, I remember. So what? What do you want from me?"

"Well, I can't explain why but I knew that even if you were just a beginner at medical ninjutsu one day you would be one of the bests. It just so happens that you are now the best medical ninja there is." He said calmly.

"You brought me here because I'm a medical nin? That doesn't make sense." Sakura still didn't understand.

"You don't know? Well I'll explain everything quicly to you: I'm getting blind." He continued.

"So? What do I have to do with that?" she already knew what he wanted.

"Your going to cure my eyes cherry blossom." He was still looking in her eyes. "So? Are you going to cure them or do I have to hunt Naruto and you're other teammates and kill them?"

-

-

-

Tsunade was worried. Sakura was like a daughter to her but there was another thing that was worrying her. _If Itachi finds out who Sakura really is we're going to have an even bigger problem..._

-------

-------

-------

**Hi!**

**So what did you guys think of the chapter?**

**Thanks SasukesGirl567, narutocraze1233, Emma0707, starlit.kiss7 for sending me a review on the last chapter.**

**I have a good news: I've already decided how the story is going to end. lol**

**I don't like big stories that keep walking on a circle so Heart's Choice won't be big. There is still a lot of things that or going to happen so there is at least five more chapter (maybe even more because I still need to type the next chapters and don't know how big they are going to be).**

**Love,**

**Luh xD**


	11. Missing Sakura

_**Recap.**_

"You're going to cure my eyes cherry blossom." He was still looking in her eyes. "So? Are you going to cure them or do I have to hunt Naruto and you're other teammates and kill them?"

-

-

-

Tsunade was worried. Sakura was like a daughter to her but there was another thing that was worrying her. _If Itachi finds out who Sakura really is we're going to have an even bigger problem..._

_**Chapter 11:**___Missing Sakura

Ino were still on there way when they stopped to rest. It didn't take long for an ANBU ninja to catch up with them. Sai recognized him, he was Konoha's fastest ninja.

"Konoha has just received a message from that village's lord. He said he has already signed a peace deal and that there is no need for you two to continue on this mission. Ino, you are dismissed from this mission." Said the ANBU ninja.

"What? But we are almost there. Are you sure we're dismissed? I think we should at least-" Ino didn't have time to finish.

"I said you are dismissed. I'll personally check up on the village." He handed Sai a note and turned back to Ino. "What are you waiting for? Go."

"I'm waiting for Sai. Duh!" she responded.

Sai was reading the note not believing what his eyes were seeing. "I am not going with you" he finally said. "Sakura… has been… kidnapped… Go back to Konoha Ino, please."

She didn't want to go but she didn't want to stay. Seeing him like that made her feel bad. "Alright Sai, take care and bring her back to Konoha." She said that and then left.

He just nodded and then looked back at the note: _Sai, Itachi has taken Sakura. You are dismissed from your current mission. Meet up with Naruto and his team, they are going east from where you are, you will be assigned the mission of helping Hinata, Yamato, Sasuke and Naruto in finding Sakura and bringing her back. Don't disappoint me. Good luck…_

He felt and an even greater pain strike his heart. _Sakura, hang on… I'm coming._ He began running to the east, he had to find her quick.

-

-

-

Tsunade was caught up in thoughts and didn't notice Jiraya walking up to her. She was not at the Hokage's tower at her office.

"Is something wrong? I had a bad feeling…" Jiraya didn't finish.

"He toke her. I didn't expect Itachi to take her from Konoha." She finally said.

"Itachi? So he came already? Is it because of her medical skills or did he find out? Because if he found out then she is in danger..." Jiraya was saying went she cut him off.

"No. I doubt he knows. Gaara sent me all the papers he had about her past. I have already burned it all. Now the only ones who know the truth are me, Gaara, Kakashi, you and the elders from Konoha and from Suna. I don't think anyone might tell him…" she said and after a long pause she spoke again. "The only way for him to find out is if he sees her mark so we just have to pray that doesn't happen."

"You can't hide the truth forever. She should have never been in the same team as Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. I know sensei was only trying to hide her but it was a risky choice. You know what she can do and it is just a matter of time before she finds out too. When she turns 18..." Jiraya was once again interrupted.

"I know what will happen! I'm more concerned right now about her living up to turn 18, which happens to be in four days…." She said with an even greater expression.

Jiraya was shocked to know that which only made him even more worried.

-

-

-

Temari was still in Suna. She had been packing her things to go to Konoha when she saw an eagle fly fast past her window. _It can't be… that's one of Konoha's faster bird messengers. Something happened._ She ran as fast as she could to Gaara's office and when she got there he was reading a piece of paper.

"What are you still doing here?" The Kazekage asked his sister.

"Um… I was packing some things I want to take to Shika's parents…" she hoped he wasn't mad at her for still being in Suna.

"You must leave now for Konoha. Uchiha Itachi has taken Sakura and the hidden village of the leaf might need your help. Tell the Hokage to message me when she hears from the ninjas that we're assigned to rescue Sakura."

Temari knew it was best if she did as he said so she left quickly to Konoha.

-

-

-

"Will you are will you not heal my eyes?" Itachi asked Sakura again. She just looked away thinking of what she should do. "Don't worry. I'll give you some time alone to think." He got up and left the room.

Sakura could hear him locking the door and starting to feel the barrier that formed around her room.

_What should I do? Naruto where are you? Sai… please get me out of here._ She could feel tears began to form as she thought of Sai.

_Flashback_

Sakura was swimming fast as he tried to catch up with her. They were at a lake outside Konoha. It was their day off.

"Ahh" she screamed in between giggles as she felt him thug on her foot. She turned around to see him laughing and used the opportunity to get out of the water. She quickly ran.

Sakura was using a blue bikini with little white flowers all over it. Sai was wearing black swim shorts.

"That's not fair." She heard Sai say as he also got out of the water.

When he caught up with her they both fell laughing on the hard ground. They couldn't stop laughing. "Take back what you said or else I'll tickle you" Sai said.

"I'm not taking anything back. You are lazy!!" she provoked.

"We'll see about that" he began to tickle her.

"You guys started the fun without us." They heard Naruto yell.

"Of course, you two we're supposed to be here an hour ago" said Sakura still recovering for the tickling session. She sat down and stared at Hinata and Naruto waiting for them to explain where they were. But instead of that Sai picked her up bridal style and through her in the lake. After doing that he jumped in.

"You talk too much" he said laughing.

"Oh you are so dead!!" She yelled as she started to follow him. Hinata and Naruto got in the water but couldn't stop laughing at Sakura and Sai.

_End of Flashback_

-

-

-

Naruto and his group were running for hours. "It seems they left no tracks after the first we saw leading this way." Yamato said.

Naruto didn't pay attention to Yamato.

"Naruto" Hinata said getting at his side. "I'm sure she is okay. Sakura is a ninja and she knows how to take care of herself."

"I know…" he glared at Sasuke. "It's just that… I don't get why… why Sasuke did this…"

Hinata didn't know what to say to her boyfriend since she was also wondering the same thing. She suddenly felt something. "Byakugan" all her comrades stopped and looked at her. She looked around and then gave a smile. "It's about time you caught up Sai" she finally said.

Sai was now standing in front of them which made Sasuke angry. "Let's go. I know Sakura is Tsunade's apprentice and has already surpassed her but I don't what to leave her one more second with that psycho."

They all nodded and continued going.

-

-

-

Sakura heard the door unlock. _It must already be morning…_

Itachi stepped into the room. "Morning. Have you decided yet, Cherry Blossom?" he smirked.

-

-

**Hi!**

**I'm sorry guys. This chapter wasn't exciting at all….**

**-Sight- I gotta go do a school project… speak about boring lol**

**See you guys tomorrow and don't forget to review.**

**Ohh and Thanks everyone who sent me a review.**

**xD**


	12. Cherry Blossom Secret

**Recap.**

"I know what will happen! I'm more concerned right now about her living up to turn 18, which happens to be in four days…." She said with an even greater expression.

Jiraya was shocked to know that which only made him even more worried.

-

Sakura heard the door unlock. _It must already be morning…_

Itachi stepped into the room. "Morning. Have you decided yet, Cherry Blossom?" he smirked.

-

-

**Chapter 12: Cherry Blossom Secret**

Tsunade couldn't sleep knowing Itachi had taken Sakura. She walked up and down the Hokage's tower all night. The sun was already up.

"Tsunade." Jiraya said. "Tsunade" she still didn't answer. "TSUNADE!!" he yelled.

"AHHH!" she screamed. "Jiraya, do you want to scare me to death! Geez, don't ever do that again!"

"Alright, calm down. It's just that I was thinking… You said Sakura is going to turn 18 in about three days (A/N It was four days, but it already passed one. xD) but on her file its written that she will online be turn 18 years old in three months." He asked concerned.

"Do I have do explain everything? Sakura was found in a basket. She only had her clothes, a shinobi arm badge near her head with Konoha's symbol and a piece of paper that said her name: Sakura, and her birth date. Once the elders realized who she was they changed her birthday so it would be harder to track her down. Understand?" Tsunade explained. "Her real birthday is in three days."

"I get it now." Jiraya had finally understood everything._ So she's the girl from the legend. She's the Cherry tree that will bloom eighteen years after its birth… The prophecy says that her powers will be unleashed and that she will be feared and worshiped. She will bring hope or doom. She will have the power to control men and creatures. All eyes will be at her control… I wonder what powers the prophecy refers to… Can she control the eyes of the Sharingan, the Byakugan and the Rinnegan? _(A/N: If you don't know what is the Rinnegan I suggest you read Naruto Manga number 373 you will find it at How powerful is she??

-

-

-

Sai, Hinata, Yamato, Naruto and Sasuke where still in search for Sakura. The farther they got from the Hidden Leaf Village the fewer tracks they found.

_Damn it! I should have been at her side… I should have protected her! I should have never left her alone. This is all my fault… Sakura… please hang on… I'm coming._ Sai couldn't stop thinking about her. _I hope your ok…_

_Flashback_

(A/N: Chapters 7 and 8)

"Do you love her?" Ino asked trying to hold the tears that were forming.

"What is love?" Sai finally answered her with another question.

"Are you serious? You don't know what love is?" Ino was now holding herself from bursting into laughter.

"I don't remember feeling love before… but I like her… I would give my life for her and right now my only goal is to see her happy." He told her trying to avoid her eyes that were now holding tears again.

"Even if she prefers Sasuke are you still going to want to see her happy? Are you going to let her try to be happy with him or are you going to fight (not physically) for her?" she insisted in knowing more.

"If he makes her happy than there is nothing I can do… I won't lie to you… When he came back the thought of seeing her with him frightened me. And when I saw him talking to her after I left her at the park I felt a pain in my chest… It was like my heart was aching. I don't know what it is but I have a bad feeling about why he came back… After all Itachi is still alive.", he said with sad eyes.

"Why do you think he came back?" Ino asked him while staring at the sky.

"I… don't know… But if he hurts Sakura even once I swear he'll pay!" Sai answered holding back his anger.

-

(A/N: Chapter 9)

Sai and Ino continued almost all the way in silence. It was very awkward but neither of them felt like talking. When they were almost there she spoke. "Did you find out what it is?" she asked.

Sai stopped. "What is what?"

"What love is?" she looked at him. After a little pause she continued talking. "Love is the feeling you have for Sakura…" she forced a smile.

"I don't understand how you can be so sure?" he wasn't understanding why she had brought that up again.

"Earlier when we got back to Konoha I saw it in your eyes… I noticed it in your eyes, you… love her." She began running again.

He stood there for a second than followed her. He was still in shock and her words wouldn't get out of his head… _Love… Sakura… can it be possible?_

_End of Flashback_

_Sakura… I finally realize it… now that I'm losing you… I know now… I… Love You. _Tears were forming in Sai's eyes. _I don't care if you and Sasuke get together… all that matters is your happiness… I can bear the fact that you're with another guy but I won't accept your death so you better hold on… I don't know why Itachi took you but be strong… I love you Sakura! Be strong… _He was trying to hold his tears back and Naruto noticed that.

"Oi. Baka! Are you ok?" Naruto asked. Even though they fought a lot, Sai was his friend and they too had gotten closer during all these months. Naruto didn't like seeing his friend like this and he knew why Sai was like this. _Sakura… _(A/N: Baka is Japanese for Stupid)

Sai nodded. "Yeah… Naruto?! Let's find her, ok?!"

"Ooh we will find her! Believe it!!" Naruto said confidently all though inside he wasn't so sure…

Sasuke watched Naruto and Sai closely. _I can't believe Naruto is friends with this loser! Why did he come along anyway? We don't need him!_ Sasuke was even more jealousy as flashes of Sakura in that couch kissing Sai passed through his mind.

-

-

-

After a long time in silence Sakura finally answered Itachi. "I'll do it but I have some conditions too."

"Like what? You're lucky I'm willing to spare your life!" Itachi responded.

"Do you want to hear my conditions or do you prefer getting blind?" She smirked. No way was that Uchiha going to tell her what to do. If he wanted to play a game then she was willing to play by the rules.

"Aa. What are you condition's Cherry Blossom?" Itachi felt like choking her to death but he needed her.

"Fist: You leave Naruto! You will never harm him or try to capture him again! Second: You never hurt Sasuke. Third: You will never harm any of my friends, sensei or Sai! Fourth: You will never even go near Konoha again. And Fifth: You get me some books about eye healing, and especially about Sharingan, I need to study before I try to heal your eyes." She said all at once.

"My my… You sure are hard to please. I'll see what I can do." He got closer to her. "Let me just remind you that you are in no condition to be asking all those things." He smirked and left.

-

-

-

_She sure thought well about her conditions. I guess I have underestimated her again. And she sure has gotten beautiful. There's something about her that is strange__…. Her past hides something… a mystery and I think I might as well find out what it is… Sasuke tsk tsk… how could you leave a girl like that, little brother?_ Itachi thought to himself.

-

-

-

_Naruto, Sasuke… Sai! I'm doing this for you guys. I hope you are all ok… Oh how I miss you Naruto, Ino… Sai…_ Sakura was convinced she had to do this, not for her but for her friends and for Konoha. Curing Itachi's eyes could be the salvation of Naruto and Konoha.

-

-

-

Itachi opened Sakura's room door and walked in carrying a pile of books. "I found these lying around and this one" he pointed to a book. "is from my personal collection, it's the only one I found about Sharingan."

"Personal collection? It's hard to picture you as the reading type of guy!" She laughed. "I would classify you as the idiot type!"

He looked at her. "Funny, am laughing inside!" He turned away. "I'll leave you alone so you can concentrate. If you need anything just yell my name."

"ITACHI!" she yelled.

"What?" He turned back at her holding himself. He wanted to strangle her so bad.

"Well you told me to yell if I needed something. Have you forgotten how many hours I've been here? A girl's gotta eat!" she looked at him smiling.

"Fine, I'll make you something to eat." He then left.

_No one is going to believe I made Itachi make me some food. The feared Itachi making me some food, that's so hilarious. _She laughed at her thought. She began reading some of the books and didn't even see time pass by.

A few minutes later Itachi got into her room carrying a food tray. Sakura looked up at him holding her laughter back when she let a book fall. She got up and bent down to pick it up.

Itachi saw that she had a small hole on the back of her shirt. _She must have ripped it when she was struggling to get away from me._ He smirked then his eyes widened. _That mark, I've seen that in a book before… I can't quite remember what it means… Who is she?..._

-

-

-

**Hi guys**

**Sorry for taking too long to update**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter xD**

**I haven't been updating because my volleyball team had to play some games. We are the new city champions!!! I'm so happy we only have ****three more games in the regionals and if we win were in the nationals!! Yay!! Tomorrow my school's director is giving the team a party (I study in a private school, which is normal here in Brazil since our public schools suck!)**

**Anyway, thanks ****sakura5558, Black Rose Red Blood, Emma0707, starlit.kiss7 and narutocraze1233 for reviewing the last chapter!!**

**Don't forget to send me a review. xD**


	13. Lies

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto's characters.

**Chapter 13****: Lies**

_I've seen that mark… But where?_ Itachi tried masking his surprise and thoughts.

"Thanks Uchiha…"Sakura said noticing that he was starring at her shirt. "Is something bothering you?"

"No… I'm going to get you some clothes." He said leaving.

Sakura looked at the tray. _Looks good and smells good too. _There was pancakes, a cup with juice, a cup with milk, a plate with scrambled eggs and a cup with yogurt. _It's not the best breakfast and it doesn't look like it's poisoned. _She thought as she scanned the food with her chakra. (A/N: I don't know if she can do that but in this fic she can. lol)

After she ate Sakura decided to go back to the books. _If I'm going to do this madness I'll at least do it right. _But then she got lost in thoughts. _Itachi and Sasuke are so alike and yet so different. They got the same cold smile and look._ She smiled.

Sakura was still lost in thoughts when Itachi came back in with some clothes.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Ooh no. Everything is fine except for the fact that I'm trapped in this dark, cold room and I'm not aloud to do anything." She complained.

"You're crazy! You must know that already, right? Geez, you only know how to complain!" Itachi couldn't believe that a girl with such innocent and lovely eyes could be so annoying. "You're starting to annoy –me!"

Sakura who had started laughing of his reaction suddenly froze. She remembered the first time someone called her annoying. "I already knew that too…" She said not looking at Itachi. "Your brother told me he always thought I was annoying…"

Itachi smirked. "It seems that little baka has brains after all."

Sakura didn't answer. She lost herself in thoughts again…

-

-

-

"Damn It!" the Kazekage hit his desk with all his furry. "It's been hours and still no news!"

"Kazekage sir, is everything ok?" One of the Hidden Village of Sand's ninjas asked.

"Yes, send a message to Konoha! I need news about the missing medic ninja.

"Yes sir." The ninja bowed and then left.

_Sakura… please be okay!_ Gaara was so worried about Sakura. His heart wouldn't stop beating fast. _Naruto, I'm counting on you once again!_

-

-

-

"Ok, time to rest. We've been running for hours and if we run into the enemy we won't be in any condition of fighting." Yamato ordered Hinata, Sai, Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto was about to argue when Yamato cut him "And no arguing Naruto! I'm the leader of this mission!"

"Naruto, you asked me if I was okay but you're they one that seems to be troubled with something. What's wrong?" Sai asked after a moment of silence.

Everyone stared at Naruto and Sai, even Sasuke. Hinata sat down at Naruto's side and whispered. "You should tell him now Naruto. He is going to find out sooner or later."

Naruto nodded. "I guess your right Hinata." He turned to Sai who was now sitting in front of him. "I don't know why Itachi took her if he was always hutting me down… But Sasuke, that traitor over there, knew Itachi was coming for her!" Tears were coming from his eyes.

Sai was shocked. He didn't understand how the guy Sakura always loved didn't do anything to help her. Anger filled Sai's veins. He glared at Sasuke who was starring at him. "He told you this? When? Why didn't anyone tell me" _I would have been there to protect her!_

"Well that traitor didn't tell anyone! He's so egoistic that he didn't care about what Itachi did to her!" Naruto was crying. "Now my best friend is in danger!"

"Naruto, we're going to get her back even if it costs my life!" Sai looked at Naruto who nodded. "Believe it!" he added getting Naruto's attention.

"Why are you so eager to save her? Is that girl so important to you?" Sasuke laughed trying to hide his jealousy.

"That girl has a name: Sakura. And yes, she is important to me! Why? Are you jealous Uchiha?! But, don't worry, no one here expects you to know anything about love!" Sai said holding himself back. He wanted to punch Sasuke until he turned inside out. "If anything happens to her I'm gonna make you pay!"

Sai's words hit him hard. _Love? What is he saying? Is he in love with her?? Does that mean she loves him back? No, it can't be, she wouldn't change an Uchiha for a nobody like him…_

-

-

-

"Hey Tenten!" Temari said as soon as she saw her friend. She was trying to gather the gang. Shikamaru's parents told her that he was at Neji's. The gang didn't know about Sakura being kidnapped yet. Tsunade had asked her to tell them so they could help in the search for Sakura. They would go in the opposite direction as Yamato and his team and should report immediately as soon as they found anything.

"Here to plan the wedding?" Tenten asked smiling but soon noticed the sad look on Temari's face. "Is something wrong? Did you and Shikamaru have a fight?"

"No, it's a lot worst. I'll tell you but first help me gather the gang, ok?" Temari forced a smile. Tenten nodded. "Get Ino and Shino and then met me and the others at Neji's house, I'll get Kiba and Akamaru."

Tenten nodded again. "Ok." She ran to Shino's house.

Fifteen minutes later they were all ate Neji's house. "What's wrong?" asked Neji.

Everyone was curious to know why they were all gathered there. Shikamaru was surprise to see Temari there and knew something was wrong. She would never come without telling him first.

Ino's eyes were red from crying. "It's about her, right? They haven't found her yet?" Ino began crying again. Ever since she found out that her best friend had been kidnapped she couldn't stop crying. She hadn't told anyone since it was Konoha's business.

Temari looked up at Ino. "You already know, huh? How didn't you find out?

_Flashback: _(A/N: Chapter 11)

"I said you are dismissed. I'll personally check up on the village." He handed Sai a note and turned back to Ino. "What are you waiting for? Go."

"I'm waiting for Sai. Duh!" she responded.

Sai was reading the note not believing what his eyes were seeing. "I am not going with you" he finally said. "Sakura… has been… kidnapped… Go back to Konoha Ino, please."

She didn't want to go but she didn't want to stay. Seeing him like that made her feel bad. "Alright Sai, take care and bring her back to Konoha." She said that and then left.

_End of flashback:_

"I was with Sai when ANBU told him…." She said in between tears.

"Her who? What are you two talking about? What happened?" Tenten demanded answers. She knew something had happened with one of her friends.

"Itachi Uchiha was here in Konoha this night…." Temari began explaining.

"Was he after Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto had told all his friends about the kyuubi in a past mission. He didn't like putting his friends in danger because of him.

"No…" Ino said. She had stopped crying which drew all their attention to her. "He was after Sakura…" she said.

"Sakura?!" Neji was shocked. "What does he want with her? Where is she?"

"Is she ok?" Shikamaru asked.

"What did he do to her? Where are Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sai? Why aren't they here?" Shino asked.

"Itachi kidnapped her. The Hokage didn't tell me why so I guess she doesn't know. The others went after them but they seemed to have lost their track. We are the second search party and we have to leave now. Tsunade-sama seems to think we can run into the Akatsuki so we better out run them, that's way we're are in a group of nine. Neji, you're the leader and Shika, you're the strategist." (A/N: Nine because of Temari, Shika, Ino, Tenten, Shino, Ino, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru of course!)

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tenten said. "Sakura needs our help.

-

-

-

"Ooh, I was almost forgetting." Itachi smirked. "There's been a change of plans. It seems you have been hiding who you really are, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura didn't understand. "What are you talking about? I thought Uchihas kept there word?! You're just saying that so you can change our deal!"

"Calm it!" He handed her a book. It was opened. The page's title was: The Legend of the Cherry Blossom. Sakura's heart raced. She couldn't believe it. The picture in the page was of her birthmark, the mark she hated. _It can't be… that's my birthmark… that ugly thing in form of a cherry that I hide._ The mark was on her back and it was always covered, when in bikini the bikini always covered it.

Itachi saw as Sakura's eyes began to hold back tears. He was shocked. _She didn't know?_

_Who am I? Is this legend for real? Does this mean my entire life has been a lie?!_ Sakura was confused and angry. She kept reading for answers but only found more questions. The more she read, the more lies she found out about her life._ Who the hell am I? Am I the girl from this legend? No… no! That's crazy! That would mean I'm a lie…_

-

-

-

**Hey**

**Thanks for the reviews xD**

**narutocraze1233, Emma0707 and sakura5558 : thanks for reviewing the last chappie!!**

**Like always: I won't update on Sunday (I'm going to visit a friend in a city nearby) but I'll try to update on Monday, although I have to study (like I said, I have tests every Tuesday.)**

**Sorry if I haven't been replying the reviews, it's just that I haven't had much time lately 0.o**

**I promise I'll reply all of them as soon as I can!**

_**Keep on reviewing please!!!!!!**_

**Change of subject: I've already started having ideas about my next fanfic, although I probably won't start it for a month or two, and I would like to know your opinion!! Send me a review with a suggestion xD Don't worry, before starting the next fanfic I will finish this one first.**

**Thanks guys!!!!!**

**P.S.: sakura5558 please don't suicide on me!! lol **

**Thanks for always reviewing and sending me suggestions!!**


	14. The Truth doesn't seem to matter

**Recap.**

Itachi saw as Sakura's eyes began to hold back tears. He was shocked. _She didn't know?_

_Who am I? Is this legend for real? Does this mean my entire life has been a lie?!_ Sakura was confused and angry. She kept reading for answers but only found more questions. The more she read, the more lies she found out about her life._ Who the hell am I? Am I the girl from this legend? No… no! That's crazy! That would mean I'm a lie…_

**Chapter 14 – The truth doesn't seem to matter… **

"You honestly never did a search about your birthmark? You, being a medic ninja, never thought why you where the only one in your family to have pink hair?" Itachi couldn't help it, he began laughing. Itachi Uchiha was laughing. [A/N: He's a cold mean bastard (no offense to the Itachi fans, I also like him) but he is human so he can laugh, yes, I said laugh lol xD

"Shut up! Leave me alone…" She began yelling but soon calmed down. All these thoughts running through her head made her confused. She didn't know what was real in her life…

"Sorry" he said with sarcasm. "It's just so funny."

Sakura just wanted to be alone, to run away from there. "You know what? I don't care!" she lied. "I already know how to heal your eyes." She said.

"So those books weren't useless?" he asked. He didn't understand why she changed her mood so quickly. She had brought up a subject totally different. "Your smarter then I thought."

"Yeah. Is that a complement?" She couldn't believe her ears.

Itachi didn't answer.

"Lay down on the bed." The pink haired kunoichi said. "This will be a little uncomfortable and you might a little strange." She said with a smirk that he didn't see.

Itachi did as she told him. He didn't have any other choice but to trust her. It was either that or let his blindness take over.

Sakura began to heal his eyes. Blue chakra covered her hands. It wasn't a very hard procedure but if it was done without any care it could damage even more. But the thought of damaging his eyes even more, for some reason, never crossed her mind.

The young pink haired woman could only think about what happened earlier. That book and all that was written on it referred to a pink haired orphan girl. _I am an orphan… my parents were killed a few years ago… that is… were they my biological parents?_ It was just to information to absorb.

Sakura felt Itachi's chakra decrease. She had been using his chakra and not hers. The kunoichi took her hands of Itachi's eyes and saw as his eyes met with hers.

_I was almost blind but I knew my Cherry Blossom was beautiful. I just never imagined she was this beautiful. My little Cherry Blossom… She grew up so fast. I could stay admiring her beauty all day but… why am I feeling so weak. _Itachi thought.

Sakura leaned near his ears and whispered. "Itachi" He just blinked. "I am smarter than you thought." She smiled. "I learned never to trust an S-rank criminal." She said referring to Sasuke. Sakura couldn't stop thinking that he knew Itachi would go after her and that was why he had come back. "I always keep my word, that's why I healed your eyes. But that's not the only think I've done" She was still smiling. "I had to make sure you would let me go so I used your chakra instead of my and I even drained some of it." She got up leaving him lying on the bed. The medic ninja turned back one more time just to say "Good-bye Itachi".

Itachi tried moving but he was weak. His body didn't respond as he began losing conscious. He heard everything Sakura said and could only watch her leave. After she said good-bye he heard an explosion but soon lost conscious.

Sakura blew up the wall and ran. She ran faster than she had ever run before. Even though she was running away she still brought something with her. It was the book Itachi had given to her when he found out she was the girl from the legend.

It soon turned dark and Sakura was lost. She had no idea of where she was. She couldn't sleep, not for fearing that someone or something would attack her, it was because of everything that happened. She thought about Naruto and the Kyuubi, Itachi and Sasuke, Akatsuki, and she thought about Sai.

-

-

-

The rest of team 7, Hinata and Yamato where out looking for Sakura and hardly ever rested.

It had gotten dark quickly and they decided to set camp. Sai had offered himself to keep watch. He couldn't sleep knowing Sakura was in danger.

Everyone had gone to sleep inside there tents when they heard a cry.

-

-

-

Sakura had been walking for hours. She couldn't bare to run anymore. She was weak and tired when she saw a small fire. The medic ninja masked her chakra and got closer to where the fire was. Pink haired cherry blossom saw a figure of a young man standing by the fire. Her eyes couldn't believe what they saw. It was the person she was praying to find soon.

"SAI!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran up to hug him.

Sai froze for a moment. It was too good to be true. Sakura had found him and was running up to him.

-

-

-

Every one woke up with that scream and rushed out of there tents only to she a young pink haired kunoichi hugging Sai and crying. They couldn't believe it! It was Sakura!

"I… Sai… I've missed you…. I've been running for hours…" She hugged him tight as tears ran freely on her face.

Sai didn't say anything, he just hugged her. He wanted to stand like this forever but Naruto didn't let that happen.

"SAAAKUUURRAAAA!!!!" Naruto yelled running up to Sakura and Sai. He hugged both of them at once.

Sasuke just stood there not knowing what to do until Sakura freed herself from the hug and walked up to him.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She smiled as she did something even more unimaginable. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

They all went to Konoha immediately. Sasuke gave Sakura a piggy back ride as Sai pretended he was okay with that.

-

-

-

They reached the Hidden Village in the Leafs just in time to see the sunrise. Sakura was taken to the hospital for some exams while her team mates reported to the Hokage. Tsunade told some Shizune to send a message to Suna telling Gaara that they had found Sakura and that she was okay. All the rescue mission squads were told to return to the village.

-

-

-

Sai had gone to his apartment. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke where with Sakura and Naruto told her everything that had happened. Even the fact that Sasuke knew Itachi was going to go after her. They were walking her to her house.

"I already knew that." Sakura said.

"You did?" Naruto said making a fuss about why she didn't tell him.

"I found out after Itachi had taken me already…but" She looked at Sasuke. "I forgive you Sasuke."

"Well in that case, I forgive you too Teme!!" Naruto yelled as Hinata pulled him in the direction of her house. She knew Sakura and Sasuke had to talk.

Sasuke smiled for the first time in years. "Thanks Sakura." He leaned over and kissed her.

Sakura didn't know what to do. _Should I kiss him back? Should I push him away?!_ She was even more confused.

She broke up the kiss minutes later. "Sasuke… I… don't think we should be doing this."

"Why not? Sakura… I…" he didn't know what to say. "I love you." He blurted out.

Sakura froze at what she had just heard. She didn't know why but she didn't believe him.

"Sakura… wait for me… please." He continued saying. "I still need to find Itachi and revenge my clan but after I do that I will come back. I'll marry you and I will rebuild my clan."

She still couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait for you? How long?"

"I don't know Sakura." He answered.

She started laughing.

"What is so funny?" He couldn't believe Sakura was laughing at him.

"You!" she said.

"Me?! Why?" the young Uchiha didn't understand why Sakura was laughing at him.

"Because!! You left me unconscious on a bench so you could join that snake. You never bothered to know if me and Naruto where okay. You would have killed me if you had the chance. You never thought how I would feel! You always thought about yourself!! Do you know how many times you said the word 'I'? Do you really expect me to wait for an insensitive, egoistic guy?" she was almost out of control. "Sorry Sasuke… I can't do that… When you kissed me I honestly didn't feel anything… Now I know how wrong I was…" She looked in to his eyes. "I really wish you will find a girl that deserves you." She said with a little sarcasm.

Sakura turned away and got inside leaving a confused Uchiha outside.

She closed the door and leaned on it. She slid down to the floor. The young pink haired kunoichi pulled her legs up so her knees where near her chest and her arms where rapped around her legs.

Sakura leaned her head on top of her legs and cried. For the first time in years she wasn't crying because she was confused. She was crying because everything was clear and because she felt her heart ache.

-

-

-

-

**Hey guys!!**

**What did you think? Was this chappie ok?**

**Sorry it was kinda of short :( **

**I don't have a lot of time to type today because I have volleyball practice.**

**I have a ****good news ****that can also be a **** bad news:**

**- ****The next chapter is going to be the last**

**I hate stories that are too long. They start to get boring. So the next chapter will be the last but there's a lot of things that are happen so don't forget to check it out, ok?**

**Thanks guys for all your support!! I meant a lot to me during this fanfic!!**

**Thanks everyone who has been reading and especially everyone who reviewed!!!!**

**P.S.: Don't forget to review and to check out the next chapter (I'll probably update it tomorrow).**

**I already started typing my new facfic xD but it will probably be published in a couple of days, or weeks. **

_**Hey!!!!!**_** If you have any suggestions about a new story send me a review about it! I will love to know what you guys want xD**


	15. Heart's Choice

**Well guys, here it is: The Last Chapter (make sure to read everything, even what I wrote and the bottom and don't forget to review).**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT****– repeat – ****NOT**** own Naruto. If I did it would not be called Naruto:) it would probably be called Gaara, or Itachi. (hahaha)**

**Read this chapter and tell me if I should star****t my new story (explanation about it at the end.) or should I do a sequel of Heart's Choice??? I will post a Authors Note with the result next week!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Ooh! This chapter might contain an little tiny itsy bitsy spoiler.**

**Chapter 15 – Heart's Choice** xD

Sakura cried for hours, she didn't care if she was on the floor.

-

-

-

Sasuke walked away a few minutes after Sakura had slammed the door on his face. He still didn't get it. _I said everything she wanted to hear didn't I? Man, I'll never understand Sakura._ He was heading to Naruto's apartment and not his.

He knocked twice on the door but nobody answered. He sighed and decided to sit there and wait.

Half an hour later Naruto showed up. "What's up Teme?!" he shouted.

"What took you so long dobe?" Sasuke was impatient.

"Well, let me see…" Naruto said with his hands up on his head. "I took Hinata home and then I went to eat ramen!!!"

It wasn't morning anymore. I was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon and the sky was starting to get covered with dark clouds.

"Let's go inside dobe. I need to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"Umm sure…." Naruto replied as they walked inside his apartment.

They both sat down on the couch and stared at each other until Sasuke broke the silence.

"I'm leaving again dobe." The Uchiha said.

Naruto's mouth dropped opened.

"I want you to come with me. You can bring Hinata too." The young raven haired man said.

"I… I need to talk to Hinata first but why do you want to leave? Aren't you and Sakura back together?" The young blond man asked.

"I still need to find Itachi." Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's other question. "And this time I want my real brother with me". He looked at the young blond teenager who was smiling at him.

-

-

-

-

It was about 4 o'clock and Sakura was wiping off her tears and about to get up when she felt a familiar chakra. She looked up to see an ANBU ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She murmured looking up at the silver haired ANBU nin.

"Sakura! It's so nice to see you!! Are you ok? I was so surprised to know you escaped from Itachi!" Kakashi said helping her up.

"Ooh Kakashi-sensei, I'm not that young weak girl anymore." She said hugging him.

"I know and I'm proud of you." He whispered in her ear. "But that's not why I'm here."

She looked up to him. "No?!"

"No Sakura. Tsunade wants to see you now." Kakashi said and with a poof he disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama can wait. I'm going to take a bath first." Sakura said to herself.

An hour later she was at the Hokage's office.

Tsunade got up and was about to hug Sakura when a book flew on to her desk. She looked down in shock.

"You…know?" Tsunade's voice was trembling.

"Define know. I know that's suppose to be me but I don't really know who I am anymore." Tears formed in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura… you're the girl from the legend of the Cherry blossom. Everything about you matches the legend, the way you where found, your hair, your beauty and your birthmark." Tsunade didn't actually think this day would come.

"All that I already know, after all, it's written in that book. But found? Does that mean…." Sakura didn't finish. A lonely tear ran down her face. She looked Tsunade in the eyes.

"Yes… The Haruno family couldn't have children so when you where found in Suna they immediately offered to adopt you. They promised never to tell you anything, at least not until you turned 18." The Hokage-sama hated to see Sakura like this.

"That means that if they were alive… they would have told me in three months?" She was holding back tears. She didn't want to look weak anymore.

"No." The legendary Tsunade said. "They would have told you tomorrow since apparently it's your real birthday."

Sakura tried absorbing that information. Even her birthday was a lie.

"Who else knows this, Sakura?" she asked the young kunoichi.

Sakura looked away. _Should I really tell her? _

Tsunade insisted. "Sakura, who else knows about all this?" She was beginning to get worried.

"Just me…" Sakura said as Tsunade let out a sigh in relieve. "and… Itachi" Sakura looked up to see the shocked expression on the 5th Hokage's Face.

"Itachi knows? This is bad… He will probably come for you and that's not good. You must leave Konoha at once." Tsunade ordered.

"What? Leave? Why?" Sakura didn't understand.

"It will be harder for him to track you down if you're constantly on the move. Go with Sasuke, Naruto or Hinata who are also leaving." The Hokage explained.

"Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata are leaving??" Sakura would have never imagined that. "And why is Itachi tracking me down?"

"Yes, I've sent them to capture or kill Itachi." The Hokage-sama thought is she should answer the second question. Itachi might want to kill you because once your powers are totally released you are probably able to stop him easily... But you can go with Sai, he's also leaving."

"WHAT?" That really caught her in surprise. "Sai is leaving?"

"I thought you knew that Sakura… Didn't he tell you? He's going to look for his brother. I already gave him permission."

Sakura didn't say a thing, she just left the Hokage's Tower. Her heart was racing. It was already night and rain began to fall. The conversation was very long and surprising. The pink haired kunoichi was having trouble adsorbing all the information.

The rain drops mixed with her tears. A hundred things where on her mind, she thought about the village, about her parents, about who she really was, about Tsunade and Kakashi, about all her friends, about Sai and about Sasuke, especially their recent kiss.

She began to run as fast as she could. Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know where she was going. Her heart led the way. It seemed like forever.

The pink haired kunoichi ran. She wasn't afraid of leaving the village, her friends would understand. She wasn't afraid of Itachi, he didn't scare anymore, and she didn't even believe that he was really capable of destroying his clan. Something about him was weird, in some moments he was actually really sweet and then all of the sudden he was cold again.

She was afraid, yes she was, but not because of Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara or Sai. The young medic ninja was scared of herself, of the powers she would discover, the powers she never thought she had.

Sakura continued running. She still didn't know where she was going or where her heart was taking her.

She suddenly stopped at Konoha's main gates. Her tears ran freely down her face and on her cheek. She was soaking wet. Her hair dripped as she wiped away her tears.

The legendary Cherry Blossom girl stood there watching as a young man left the village. She couldn't watch that. It was almost the same thing as years before. Sakura soon felt the urge to go with him and this time she would, no matter what.

"Wait!" She yelled as she ran up to him. He turned around as she stopped in front of him. He looked at her confused.

"Take me with you! Please! ... I love you!" Sakura said.

The young man was surprised to hear that. He stood there looking in to her eyes trying to find out what to say. "What? I thought you loved that idiot. I saw the way you look at him, I saw you kissing him…"

"No! I love you! That was just a mistake. I love him, yes, but only as a friend… as a brother and now I realize that." Sakura was crying again. "I love you… Sai"

Sai felt warmth in his heart as he heard her words. He kissed her right there and then. Their wet bodies were brought together in a long passionate kiss. The rain continued to pour on them as they left the village… together. It was going be a very interesting trip.

-

-

-

Two months later Shikamaru and Temari got married. Gaara had found himself a girlfriend, Sunny [ A/N: I own this Sunny lol, he and Sakura were always in touch. Sakura always wrote to all her friends and sometimes she and Sai would visit them. But they were very careful, Itachi couldn't find them.

Ino met a super hot and handsome ninja named Alex Y [A/N: Guess what? I own him too – Don't ask my why Alex Y because I don't know lol it was a name that kinda popped in my head – call me crazy, I know I am :P. They got engaged months later. She was really happy and know she was really in love for the first time in her life.

Sasuke and Naruto were still on there quest to find Itachi. Hinata was back at the village planning her wedding with the future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. The elders had decided that Naruto as the son of the Fourth Hokage would be the best choice for the Sixth Hokage. [A/N: yes, if you have not read the manga that was a spoiler hehe

Sakura and Sai?! Well, they lived happily ever after! At least until Itachi crossed their paths again, but that's another story for another fanfic. [A/N: Maybe I'll write a sequel, maybe I won't :) I'm still thinking about that

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**That's all folks!!**

**xD**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this FanFic because I know I have enjoyed written it!**

**SasuXsaku fans, please forgive me but I just couldn't let Sakura go back with that egoistic Uchiha.**

**My Next ****FanFic will be: "****What Goes Around Comes Around****" and I will try publishing it next week. It's about Sakura being the new student and not getting along with Sasuke at first. Includes fights, relationships, broken hearts, all the Naruto gang (Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Gaara, Sai and others), love xD, band, trips and more!**

**One of my friends told me I should do a sequel (about Sakura, her powers, Itachi and others) and I'm thinking about it.**

**What do you think? ****Should I write a sequel for Heart's Choice?**

**If most votes are for the sequel than ****What Goes Around Comes Around**** is going to take a very long time to publish (if I don't publish both xD)**

**Suggestions for the next story are welcome**

**I will like to thank every one!!! Thanks for the support, the reviews and the suggestions. Oh and of course, thanks for reading!!!!**

**I am going to miss this fanfic!!**

**Love,**

**Luh**

**P.S.: chocolate chip cookies for all of you guys!!! (If you don't like chocolate chip cookies than I'm sorry).**


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**ATTENTION**

**This FanFic is in the Sakura and Sasuke section because they're the main characters (o.0)**** , that doesn't mean they had to be a couple.**

**I know that most of the readers know that the main characters don't always have to be a couple, like for example, in Full Metal Alchemist Edward e Alphonse Elric are the main characters but they are not a couple (they are brothers). But I just wanted to make this clear.**

**VOTE!!!**** PLEASE!!:**

**I'm expecting reviews on whether I should move on t****o the next fanfic, make a sequel for this one or quit written because I suck at it.**

**Suggestions are always welcomed. Thanks for reading Heart's Choice, for reviewing and for reading this author's note.**

**I'm gonna miss writing this fanfic!!**


	17. Alternative Ending! Enjoy Sasu&Saku fans

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING!!**

**If you liked the original ending than don't read this one xD but if your curious than be my guest and enjoy!!!**

**Well guys**** I don't want to disappoint Sasuke and Sakura fans ('cause I'm one of them) so a decided to make an alternative ending. Any way I'm also bored and with nothing do since here in Brazil it's a holiday today and everything is closed.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT****– repeat – ****NOT**** own Naruto. If I did it would not be called Naruto:) it would probably be called Gaara, or Itachi. (hahaha)**

**Read this chapter and tell me if I should star****t my new story (explanation about it at the end.) or should I do a sequel of Heart's Choice??? I will post an Authors Note with the result next week!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Ooh! This chapter might contain ****a little tiny itsy bitsy spoiler.**

**Chapter 15 – Heart's Choice** xD

Sakura cried for hours, she didn't care if she was on the floor.

-

-

-

Sasuke walked away a few minutes after Sakura had slammed the door on his face. He still didn't get it. _I said everything she wanted to hear didn't I? Man, I'll never understand Sakura._ He was heading to Naruto's apartment and not his.

He knocked twice on the door but nobody answered. He sighed and decided to sit there and wait.

Half an hour later Naruto showed up. "What's up Teme?!" he shouted.

"What took you so long dobe?" Sasuke was impatient.

"Well, let me see…" Naruto said with his hands up on his head. "I took Hinata home and then I went to eat ramen!!!"

It wasn't morning anymore. I was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon and the sky was starting to get covered with dark clouds.

"Let's go inside dobe. I need to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"Umm sure…." Naruto replied as they walked inside his apartment.

They both sat down on the couch and stared at each other until Sasuke broke the silence.

"I'm leaving again dobe." The Uchiha said.

Naruto's mouth dropped opened.

"I want you to come with me. You can bring Hinata too." The young raven haired man said.

"I… I need to talk to Hinata first but why do you want to leave? Aren't you and Sakura back together?" The young blond man asked.

"I still need to find Itachi." Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's other question. "And this time I want my real brother with me". He looked at the young blond teenager who was smiling at him.

-

-

-

-

It was about 4 o'clock and Sakura was wiping off her tears and about to get up when she felt a familiar chakra. She looked up to see an ANBU ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She murmured looking up at the silver haired ANBU nin.

"Sakura! It's so nice to see you!! Are you ok? I was so surprised to know you escaped from Itachi!" Kakashi said helping her up.

"Ooh Kakashi-sensei, I'm not that young weak girl anymore." She said hugging him.

"I know and I'm proud of you." He whispered in her ear. "But that's not why I'm here."

She looked up to him. "No?!"

"No Sakura. Tsunade wants to see you now." Kakashi said and with a poof he disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama can wait. I'm going to take a bath first." Sakura said to herself.

An hour later she was at the Hokage's office.

Tsunade got up and was about to hug Sakura when a book flew on to her desk. She looked down in shock.

"You…know?" Tsunade's voice was trembling.

"Define know. I know that's suppose to be me but I don't really know who I am anymore." Tears formed in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura… you're the girl from the legend of the Cherry blossom. Everything about you matches the legend, the way you where found, your hair, your beauty and your birthmark." Tsunade didn't actually think this day would come.

"All that I already know, after all, it's written in that book. But found? Does that mean…." Sakura didn't finish. A lonely tear ran down her face. She looked Tsunade in the eyes.

"Yes… The Haruno family couldn't have children so when you where found in Suna they immediately offered to adopt you. They promised never to tell you anything, at least not until you turned 18." The Hokage-sama hated to see Sakura like this.

"That means that if they were alive… they would have told me in three months?" She was holding back tears. She didn't want to look weak anymore.

"No." The legendary Tsunade said. "They would have told you tomorrow since apparently it's your real birthday."

Sakura tried absorbing that information. Even her birthday was a lie.

"Who else knows this, Sakura?" she asked the young kunoichi.

Sakura looked away. _Should I really tell her? _

Tsunade insisted. "Sakura, who else knows about all this?" She was beginning to get worried.

"Just me…" Sakura said as Tsunade let out a sigh in relieve. "And… Itachi" Sakura looked up to see the shocked expression on the Fifth Hokage's Face.

"Itachi knows? This is bad… He will probably come for you and that's not good. You must leave Konoha at once." Tsunade ordered.

"What? Leave? Why?" Sakura didn't understand.

"It will be harder for him to track you down if you're constantly on the move. Go with Sai who is also leaving town." The Hokage explained.

"Sai is leaving??" Sakura would have never imagined that. "And why is Itachi tracking me down?"

"Yes, I've given Sai permission to leave the village. It seems he wants to find his brother." The Hokage-sama thought if she should answer the second question. "Itachi might want to kill you because once your powers are totally released you are probably able to stop him easily... But you can go with Sasuke, he's also leaving."

"WHAT?" That really caught her in surprise. "Sasuke is leaving again?"

"I thought you knew that Sakura… Didn't he tell you? He's asked for my permission and I gave it to him. Sasuke said that he needed time to recover from a recent lost."

Sakura didn't say a thing, she just left the Hokage's Tower. Her heart was racing. It was already night and rain began to fall. The conversation was very long and surprising. The pink haired kunoichi was having trouble adsorbing all the information.

The rain drops mixed with her tears. A hundred things where on her mind, she thought about the village, about her parents, about who she really was, about Tsunade and Kakashi, about all her friends, about Sai and about Sasuke, especially their recent kiss.

She had told Sasuke that she didn't feel anything as he kissed her but she lied. She was scared. He had hurt her too much in the past and had confessed his feelings for her now that she was tying so hard to move on…

She began to run as fast as she could. Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know where she was going. Her heart led the way. It seemed like forever.

The pink haired kunoichi ran. She wasn't afraid of leaving the village, her friends would understand. She wasn't afraid of Itachi, he didn't scare her anymore, and she didn't even believe that he was really capable of destroying his clan. Something about him was weird, in some moments he was actually really sweet and then all of the sudden he was cold again.

She was afraid, yes she was, but not because of Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara or Sai. The young medic ninja was scared of herself, of the powers she would discover, the powers she never thought she had.

Sakura continued running. She still didn't know where she was going or where her heart was taking her.

She suddenly stopped at Konoha's main gates. Her tears ran freely down her face and on her cheek. She was soaking wet. Her hair dripped as she wiped away her tears.

The legendary Cherry Blossom girl stood there watching as a young man left the village. She couldn't watch that. It was the same thing as years before. Sakura soon felt the urge to go with him and this time she would, no matter what.

"Wait!" She yelled as she ran up to him. He turned around as she stopped in front of him. He looked at her confused.

"Take me with you! Please! ... I love you!" Sakura said.

The young man was surprised to hear that. He stood there looking in to her eyes trying to find out what to say. "What? I thought you loved that baka. I saw the way you look at him, I saw you kissing him… you told me you didn't feel anything for me anymore." [A/N: baka is Japanese for stupid

"No! I love you! I was just confused and trying to move on. I love him, yes, but only as a friend… as a brother and now I realize that." Sakura was crying again. "I love you… Sasuke."

Sasuke felt warmth in his heart as he heard her words. "Sakura… I've always loved you. I'm sorry if I was a jackass, an egoistic bastard… I just couldn't accept this love… I… I was afraid… afraid of losing you… afraid that if you and I were together Itachi would hurt you… I'm sorry if I treated you bad… actually I treated you awfully bad… I… I just wanted to protect you…"

Sakura looked up to him. Her one and truly love, her real love. Even though it was raining she knew there were tears rolling down his face.

She couldn't wait anymore. Sakura pulled him so that their wet bodies were together and their lips were united into a long passionate kiss. The rain continued to pour on them.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said as they broke up from the kiss. She still had her arms around his neck and the rain continued. "Will you wait for me?" he was scared and wasn't sure he was ready to here her answer.

"No" Sakura answered.

Sasuke was in shock. His heart was beating fast. What was he going to do? Itachi was alive and he had to kill him for his clan and now for Sakura.

"I'm going with you this time!" she smiled.

For the first time in years Sasuke smiled. "Sakura… it's not safe… and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Her reaction wasn't as he expected. She smiled. "How dare you underestimate me, Uchiha." She laughed. "I've got some tricks up my sleeve!" she said as she pulled him towards her apartment. There they dried themselves and Sakura explained him the legend.

"Sakura… you always manage to impress me don't you?!" he was about to kiss her when she interrupted.

"Um… before we start making up there is something I need to do" she smiled.

Sasuke understood and nodded.

-

-

-

Sakura was heading to Sai's apartment. She needed to explain everything to him. She was standing in front of his door when she heard a woman's voice and she soon recognized it.

"You're giving up on her?" Ino screamed. "I thought you loved Sakura!!"

"And I do but she loves Sasuke!" Sai responded. "I'm confused. All these feelings are new to me and I know I love her but I'm begging to think I only see her as sister. Maybe I only love her as a sister… It's possible that I had confused my feelings, right?" he starred at her.

Outside Sakura managed to get to a window just in time to see Ino jumping up and down screaming: "Yes, Yes!! It's possible!!"

Sai was puzzled at Ino's reaction and what she did next really surprise him.

Ino jumped up on him and [A/N: guess what :P kissed him.

The kiss seemed like forever. When they finally broke apart Sai was confused in why he had kissed her back and what was that feeling inside of him.

"Sai… I love you! I always have! Please… give me just one chance to help you forget her… to make you love me." Ino said all at once.

"Ino… I'm leaving" He said worried with how she would react.

Sai was once again surprised with her reaction. First Ino was surprised and sad, but suddenly she smiled.

"Then I will go with you!!" She kissed him once again.

Sakura was happy and decided not to interrupt the cute couple making out. She was really happy that everything was working out.

-

-

-

Sakura and Sasuke left together. Itachi seemed to have disappeared and Sasuke didn't care. Sakura was with him and safe, it was all that mattered. The legendary pink kunoichi was mastering her powers with the help of her boyfriend and she was willing to use them against Itachi if needed. She new Itachi would probably want to use her powers for evil purposes and that he was still after Naruto, her friend and brother.

Ino and Sai left… together! They went looking for his brother.

Two months later Shikamaru and Temari got married. Gaara had found himself a girlfriend, Sunny [ A/N: I own this Sunny lol, he and Sakura were always in touch. Sakura always wrote to all her friends and sometimes she and Sasuke would visit them.

Naruto had proposed to Hinata who was at Konoha planning her wedding with the future Hokage. The elders had decided that Naruto as the son of the Fourth Hokage would be the best choice for the Sixth Hokage. [A/N: yes, if you have not read the manga that was a spoiler 'cause Naruto is the son of Minato, the fourth Hokage! hehe

Sakura and Sasuke?! Well, they lived happily ever after! At least until Itachi crossed their paths again, but that's another story for another fanfic. [A/N: Maybe I'll write a sequel, maybe I won't :) I'm still thinking about that

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**That's all folks!!**

**xD**

**WHICH ENDING DID YOU PREFER? ****Send me a review with you opinion!!**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this FanFic ****and both endings because I know I have enjoyed written them!**

**SaiXsaku fans: sorry but I just had t****o write this alternative ending.**

**My Next ****FanFic will be: "****What Goes Around Comes Around****" and I will try publishing it next week. It's about Sakura being the new student and not getting along with Sasuke at first. Includes fights, relationships, broken hearts, all the Naruto gang (Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Gaara, Sai and others), love xD, band, trips and more!**

**One of my friends told me I should do a sequel (about Sakura, her powers, Itachi and others) and I'm thinking about it.**

**What do you think? ****Should I write a sequel for Heart's Choice? ****If so then about which of the endings should I make the sequel about?**

**If most votes are for the sequel than ****What Goes Around Comes Around**** is going to take a very long time to publish (if I don't publish both xD)**

**Suggestions for the next story are welcome**

**I will like to thank every one!!! Thanks for the support, the reviews and the suggestions. Oh and of course, thanks for reading!!!!**

**I am going to miss this fanfic!!**

**Love,**

**Luh**

**P.S.: chocolate chip cookies for all of you guys!!! (If you don't like chocolate chip cookies than I'm sorry).**


End file.
